Romance entre Mundos
by BloodEdge
Summary: Solo puedo decir una cosa, un roto para un descocido, es la situacion que afronta Naruto tratando de encontrar el amor, pero que tal si su alma gemela viniera de otro mundo, ¿o mundos? massive harem, no tengo calculadas cuantas jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Algo muy exagerado para mi si les soy sincero, pero pensaba, si Naruto conociera a chicas de otros mundos y ellas le dieran "chance" de conocerlo y no se, un pequeño romance nazca de ahi, seria algo unico, ademas de desatar guerras por el amor del rubio, no me lo nieguen, si desean que una de sus personajes favoritas aparezcan aqui, haganmelo saber n_n

La vida de Naruto Uzumaki no era my buena que digamos, despues de la Guerra todo se sumio en un ambiente de paz como el hubiese deseado solo que el pero de esta historia es que no era feliz, ya que todas las chicas que "le profesaron amor" resulto que solo lo ultilizaron para sus propios fines, del extranjero perdieron el interés por el momento, Naruto oraba a Kami pidiéndole que pudiese tener una mejor vida, y a veces, cuando una plegaria se dice del mero corazón, pueden hacerse realidad, Kami junto con otros dioses planificaron el plan "Un Roto Para un Descosido" en el cual reunirían a Naruto Uzumaki con mujeres de otros mundos que hayan sido traicionadas sentimentalmente o simplemente se sientan solas, el plan comenzaría cuando Naruto fuese a dormir y eso era muy rápido, uno de los Dioses llego al Reino de Edenia con una de las elegidas.

Edenia

(Mundo del Mortal Kombat)

Reina Sindel, lamento importunarla en esta hora de la noche, pero necesito de su consentimiento –la reina de Edenia solo asiente mientras se arreglaba un poco, ella sabia que estaba frente a un Dios y tenia que lucir presentable- necesito llevarme a su hija Jade a otro mundo.

No deseo cuestionar su autoridad ni nada, pero por que Jade –el Dios le muestra una esfera con los acontecimientos de la 4ta guerra donde Naruto la termino con sus propias manos- es un chico muy poderoso, que tiene que ver mi hija.

No quiero que me malinterprete mi Reina, pero he visto como su hija camina en un sendero de soledad, se que cuenta con usted y sus hermanas Kitana, Mileena y Skarlet, pero ella tiene un gran hueco en su corazón, el cual solo puede ser llenado por el amor de pareja –esas palabras sorprenden a la reina- Jade esta un poquitín celosa de sus hermanas, como Kitana tiene un romance con ese monje Liu Kang, Mileena con Sub-Zero que sigue sorprendiéndome y Skarlet con el ya rejuvenecido Scorpion.

Tiene mucho sentido ahora que lo dice, seria mas preferible preguntarle en persona, puedes entrar Jade –Sindel como buena madre sabía que su hija estaba detrás de la puerta- has escuchado todo cierto –la kunoichi asiente- y que piensas al respecto.

Podría ver eso nuevamente –Jade señalaba la esfera y el Dios asiente mostrándole las proesas de Naruto en combate, los ojos de la morocha se iluminaron al ver cada detalle de las peleas, Sindel miro sus ojos y estaba feliz por que al parecer su hija hizo su elección- es un chico increíble, cuantos años tiene –el Dios le responde diciendo 19- tan joven y fuerte, podría darme una oportunidad de conocerlo (Inner: **Y asi demostrarle a Kitana-baka que mi futuro novio es mejor que ese monaguillo**) pero, podría decirme acerca de su infancia?

Para eso deberas tener un estomago de acero y saber cuando parar –eso confundió a las féminas de la habitación- Reina Sindel, desea verlo también para que conozca mejor a su futuro yerno pero la misma advertencia va para usted, ambas estan listas –no sabiendo que esperar Jade y Sindel asienten- ok, aquí va –el Dios le muestra una escena normal, una noche donde el pequeño esta en un local de ramen cenando comodamente, hasta que escucho un grito y los locatarios le gritan que corra, la imagen se disemina y vuelve a formarse justo cuando es acorralado por un grupo de aldeanos, el como le lanzaban botellas como si se tratase de un juego de feria que rápidamente cambiaron por armas arrojadizas como cuchillos, Sindel y Jade estaban muy aterradas, cuando los ninjas llegaron las féminas pensaron que todo terminaría pero sus pensamientos no fueron escuchados, ya que los ninjas se unieron a "la fiesta" lastimando, quemando, cortando y golpeando al pobre niño, cuando tuvieron suficiente se retiraron y minutos despues el niño como pudo llego a su pequeño departamento y antes de caer en la inconciencia las féminas escucharon las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto"- que opinan.

Como, como pueden hacerle eso, solo era un niño –Dios les conto verbalmente lo sucedido el dia en que el nació- solo por esa estupidez, no son mejores que el, son unos monstruos.

Si tuvo esa horrible infancia, como es que no ha caído en la locura, como puede proteger a esas mismas basuras que lo lastimaban cuando era niño, no entiendo –Dios explica la duda de Sindel diciendo que Naruto peleaba por aquellos que lo apreciaban, aunque fuesen apenas unos pocos que se pudiesen contar con la mano- no se ve ese tipo de comportamiento estos días, se ha ganado mi confanza.

MI FUTURO ESPOSO ES DIGNO DE ADMIRACION Y MI RESPETO, LE MOSTRARE A KITANA-BAKA QUE SU MONAGUILLO DE TEMPLO SE QUEDA CORTO A COMPARACION DE NARUTO-KUN –Jade ardia en fuego estilo anime haciendo que su madre quede shockeada con una gran sonrisa y el Dios tenga un gota en la nuca estilo anime-.

Y creo que mi hija también lo aprueba –Sindel reia como colegiala- y cuando tiene pensado llevársela –el dios responde con "esta misma noche si es posible"- Jade, estas de acuerdo con esto –la kunoichi morocha asiente abrazando a su madre- prométeme que te cuidaras y ayudaras a mi futuro yerno, y si tienes que mutilar gente hazlo por las causas correctas.

Hay algo mas que debo decir, tu hija no será la única mujer –eso dejo a Jade depre, Sindel le pide que se explique- lo que quiero decir es que otras mujeres de distintos mundos sufren de la misma forma que tu, y sus dioses acordaron ayudarlas como yo lo hago contigo, además de que asi lo dicta la ley de donde vive el joven Naruto que por ser el ultimo integrante de un clan o sobreviviente, tiene derecho a tener mas de una esposa.

Mmm, solo si soy a primera estare satisfecha –Sindel se sorprendió por la simpleza con la que su hija maneja la situación- podría saber quienes son las otras chicas, para familiarizarme.

Claro, sus nombres son….

En otro Mundo

(Resident Evil)

La entidad estaba sentada en una silla de un comedor convencional, frente a ella esta una mujer de cabellera negra, piel semi-bronceada, con lindos rasgos que resaltan su belleza innata, ella leia un archivo que la misma entidad le proporciono, en las primeras hojas su expresión fue de aburrimiento, despues paso a sorpresa, luego a shock, a fascinación y ultimo, chillido de chica fan, ella se recompuso aclarando su garganta y le pregunto a la deidad que si tenia una prueba de sus habilidades, la deidad hizo lo mismo que su contraparte en Edenia mostrándole una esfera de algunas batallas de Naruto y la escena final de cómo este saltaba con una Shuriken enorme de viento en sus manos hacia una bestia descomunal.

Que opinas de mi oferta, no tendras que huir de nadie, nadie sabra de tu pasado, una vida nueva como siempre la has deseado, te dejare pensarlo –la mujer asiente al mismo tiempo que terminaba leyendo el archivo y vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención- dime, cual es tu duda.

Aquí dice que mi futuro marido tiene derecho a tener varias esposas –al Dios le salio una gota estilo anime al escuchar el "futuro marido"- podrías explicarme?

Hay una ley donde el vive, la cual dice cuando un clan es diezmado y solo queda un sobreviviente y es varon, tiene derecho a tener varias esposas para renacer su clan rápidamente, y dudo que si el chico acepta esa ley lo haga solo con chicas interesadas, el buscaría amor incondicional y sin presionar a nadie de sus próximas esposas.

Otro punto a favor de Naruto Uzumaki –cierra la carpeta y la deja caer en la mesa- acepto la oferta, cuando nos vamos.

Si gustas se puede hacer en este instante –la mujer se levanta de a silla y comenzó a empacar a una velocidad equivalente al Hiraishin- un futuro prometedor te espera, Ada Wong.

En otro Mundo

(mundo de Killer Instinct)

A ver si entendí, quieres que yo, una policía de renombre mundial, me comprometa con un escuincle que es mucho menor que yo, no le hago al shota –la deidad frente a la mujer que usaba un traje entallado en negro le dice que el chico tenia 19 años- soy 9 años mayor que el, interesante, prosigue –la deidad le muestra nuevamente la esfera como fue con Ada y Jade, la mujer no le podía quitar los ojos al rubio al verlo pelear- mmm interesante, y sabe moverse, cual es su técnica estrella.

Se llama Kage Bushin no Jutsu, es una técnica que solo los Jounnin pueden usar por la enorme cantidad de chakra que usa –el Dios le señala la esfera y la mujer mira el momento de la técnica- el detalle de la técnica es que el resultado produce clones solidos, los cuales pueden usarse de muchas formas y –la mujer frente a el se desmayo con una severa hemorragia nasal y enorme sonrisota de pervertida murmurando "muchos rubios para mi jejeje" entonces, eso lo tomare como un acepto –la mujer asiente sin dejar de reir pervertidamente- ok, entonces ve a empacar y nos vemos aquí en el techo, y te prometo que tendras una vida muy fructífera Orchid.

En el Naru-Mundo

El rubio dormía con el único pensamiento de que haría la mañana siguiente, en la sala una sombra se materializa lentamente, gracias a la silueta que se distinguía por la luz de la Luna era una mujer de buena estatura y un físico envidiable gracias a sus exhaustivos entrenamientos, en pocas palabras era Jade, la cual sabiendo de su destino inmediatamente busco a su objetivo y al verlo sus mejillas se encendieron escandalosamente, Naruto Uzumaki dormía sin camisa mostrando su vientre trabajado como si fuese una escultura de mármol pero sin exagerar, además de las cicatrices obtenidas por batallas y su infernal infancia pero para ella le daba el toque exotico, la kunoichi lentamente entra en la habitación y sin hacer mucho ruido o muchos movimientos se colo en la cama del rubio, ella sin poder resistir la tentación abraza al rubio y este por reflejo pasa su brazo por encima del hombro de la kunoichi se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar, en su rostro una expresión chibi de felicidad se formo y sus pensamientos en esos momentos eran "Apuesto que no hiciste esto cuando viste a ese monaguillo Kitana-baka", "tiene brazos fuertes, servirá en masajes?".

A la Mañana Siguiente

Naruto extrañamente despertó alegre, tenia la sensación de que anoche no durmió solo y por el aroma en la habitación desprendía el aroma de una mujer, no le hizo mucho caso pensando que alguien le jugaba una muy mala broma, se recostó en la cama para levantarse nuevamente de volada percibiendo el inconfundible sabor del ramen, se rasco la cabeza suponiendo que inconcientemente hizo un Kage Bushin para preparar el desayuno, se levanto de la cama para disfrutar de aquellos alimentos traídos por los Dioses, pero al llegar a la cocina se detuvo en shock y un enorme rubor, nuestra mortal y sexy kunoichi Jade usaba la cocina usando un delantal muy ajustado, aun cuando ella lleve su traje de batalla puesto el delantal delinea cada centímetro de su figura, la kunoichi sintiéndose observada mira la fuente y sonrio bajo su mascara, ella lentamente y con pasos sexis se acerca al rubio y delicadamente le cierra la boca además de limpiarle la poca sangre que tenia en su nariz, Jade no pudo evitar reir colegialamente viendo a su futuro esposo sin moverse y en shock.

En boca cerrada no entran moscas querido, podrías areglarte un poco para desayunar (Inner: _NOOO, QUEDATE ASI, ERES MUY SEXY PARA USAR ROPA) _–Naruto solo asintió al no confiar en su boca y se retiro a su habitación- Punto para Jade jijijiji.

5 minutos bastaron para que Naruto regrese a la escena ya vestido, ahora vestia un pantalón anbu gris ceniza y una playera sin mangas del mismo color haciendo que los musculos de sus brazos sean notorios, Jade no le podía quitar la vista de encima ni por un segundo, ambos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar tranquilamente, Naruto no dejaba de ver a Jade, la kunoichi tampoco dejaba de mirar a Naruto y ambos se ruborizaban, dejando el plato vacio Naruto lanzo la pregunta.

No es que me incomode tu presencia, eres hermosa y alguien estaría ciego para no notarlo –Jade agradeció tener su mascada para taparle su rubor provocado por las palabras de Naruto- como es que me conoces, nunca te había visto.

Me presentare debidamente, mi nombre es Jade, soy la 2da hija de Sindel, Reina de Edenia, junto a mis hermanas Kitana, Millena y Skarlet somos las guarda-espaldas personales de nuestra madre, entrenadas en el combate mortal, si lo ponemos al nivel que manejan aquí seriamos nivel Sannin-Kage, pero eso seria glorificarme demasiado –a Naruto le salio una gota de sudor en esa afirmación- el como te conozco, mi madre fue visitada por un ser celestial, o como le conoces como Dios o Kami, el junto a otros Kami tuvieron un plan en el cual tu estas involucrado.

Que tengo que ver con Kami –al rubio se le fue el color de la piel-.

Kami-sama de tu mundo observo tu sufrimiento, como las mujeres de aquí solo te usaron para sus fines, y creo que fue en medio de una reunión con los otros Dioses vieron la situación y ejecutaron el plan "Un Roto para un Descosido" –al rubio solo le pasa una frase por la cabeza "que nombrecito"- el plan es simple, los Dioses que rigen sus mundos traerían a una persona que haya sufrido lo mismo que tu, como desamores o la soledad, en mi caso estoy celosa de mis hermanas que tienen pareja y yo no, y el como te conozco muy bien, Dios mismo me mostro tu pasado, tus batallas y momentos de felicidad –el rubio casi se desmayaba cuando Jade menciono la palabra "pasado"- vi como te levantabas con esa mirada de determinación ante toda la adversidad, como no caíste en la locura o la venganza por lo que te hacian los idiotas que viven en esta aldea, y lo que me cautivo mas, que pelearas para protegerlos sin que te lo hayan pedido.

Jejejejeje, no es para tanto, solo cumplia con mi deber como ninja –transcurrio la mañana entre la platica, donde ambos dejaron salir sus mas intimos secretos o situaciones vergonzosas, una de las cuales Jade no pudo ser atrapada gracias a una broma que le hizo a su madre que tuvo la consecuencia de que su cabello tuviese el mechon blanco que ahora la caracteriza, en Edenia Sindel tenia extrañamente un sentimiento de extrangular a una de sus hijas- eso no es nada, ves ese Monumento de ahí –Naruto señala el Monumento a los Hokage consiguiendo un asentimiento de Jade- yo le hice una decoración extra a los rostros pintándoles barba y lentes, todo a pleno dia, los Anbu que se supone que son la elite no me alcanzaban ni aun usando un traje de color matame aquí estoy.

Si nos hubiésemos conocido mucho antes hubiésemos sido compañeros de crimen –el rubio responde "seria épico"- con que esto es estar enamorada, se siente tan bien –Jade pensaba para si misma-.

Ella no es como Sakura o Hinata, ella me entiende, es hermosa y con ese traje verde –se ruboriza furiosamente-. POR DIOS ERO-SEÑÑIN CUANDO TE VEA TE MATARE POR HACERME UN PERVERTIDO.

Y yo pensé que seria la primera –ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos mirando hacia atrás, había una mujer de belleza exótica de cabello negro corto, rostro con sutil maquilaje, ella viste unos jeans negros moldeando sus piernas muy bien trabajadas, unas botas de tacon medio para su fácil caminar, una blusa negra igualmente ajustada (como Ada Wong de RE 4 usando el traje de infiltración- no importa, mi nombre es Ada Wong, un gusto conocerlos.

Esto sonara de locos, pero un Dios también te visito proponiéndote una mejor vida cierto –Ada asiente a la pregunta de la kunoichi- factible, yo tambie pase por lo mismo, soy Jade, un gusto, y este guapo de aquí es Naruto Uzumaki –el rubio rascándose la nuca responde con un "hola"-.

Es mas lindo verlo en persona que mediante una esfera –Ada parecía comerse al rubio con la mirada y eso a Jade la incomodaba un poco- solo dime una cosa Naruto-san, como es que aun vives aquí si eres el héroe de todo el mundo.

Simplemente no quiero regodearme en la gloria y parecer un patan orgulloso –ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas, su futuro esposo deseaba ser humilde y no ser reconocido- aunque escuchando la historia de Jade-chan, creo que es tiempo de buscar un lugar mas grande para vivir, creo que puedo retomar ese proyecto que deje suspendido –antes de que Ada preguntara de que proyecto hablaba, una nube de humo apareció en medio del departamento sorprendiendo al trio, esta nubecita se disperso rápidamente, dentro de la nube había una mujer de cabello negro, facciones maduras a sus 28 años de edad, usa un traje tipo spandex color negro con franjas amarillas ajustado haciendo notar cada curva de su trabajado y torneado cuerpo, Jade y Ada se miran pensando una misma cosa "van 3 y faltan…", ella sabia donde estaba, pero con la mirada buscaba a su objetivo y al verlo solo paso una cosa, ella termino derribando al rubio con una técnica llamada "Spear" que aprendió hace poco viéndolo en un programa de su mundo- ahora que pasa.

ERES NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL MISMO NARUTO UZUMAKI QUE TERMINO CON UNA GUERRA CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS –el rubio no sabia que hacer, la mujer que lo derribo tenia una mirada de ilusión y fascinación, solo asiente y la mujer lo abraza férreamente como si fuese su osito de peluche, segundos despues la mujer reacciona y muy avergonzada se separa del rubio con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas- etto, lamento haber actuado asi, tenia tantas ganas de conocerte que prácticamente actue como una chica-fan, lo siento nuevamente, soy Orchid, un gusto y –viendo a Jade y Ada- ustedes son…

AHHHHH SE ME HACE TARDE –Naruto interrumpe a las chicas- siento dejarlas solas, pero tengo un asunto con la Hokage, es sobre el proyecto que mencione anteriormente, estan en su casa –sale del inmueble como alma que lleva el Shinigami-.

De que proyecto habla –Ada mira a la kunoichi y recibe un "creo que una casa mas grande"- tiene sentido, con todas las chicas que aparecerán, este lugar será muy pequeño.

Y –Orchid llego con tazas de te humeantes- que tal si nos conocemos, para entrar mas en confianza –las chicas animadas asienten- voy primero, mi nombre como escucharon es Orchid, de donde provengo soy una policía –les hablo de cómo era la vida en su mundo y de los Torneos Killer Instintc que se realizaban cada cierto tiempo, a Jade le pareció familiar la atmosfera por que era parecido al Mortal Kombat, le toco ahora a Ada y ambas no evitaron asombrarse cuando la mujer les conto de su pasado, que era una espia internacional y que su mundo estaba casi al borde de la extinción gracias a una invasión zombi, para muestra les mostro un video sobre las criaturas y otras mas que tenían un solo fin, comer carne humana, Jade les explico que su mundo estaba en constante guerra con otra dimensión donde guerreros que solo pensaban en conquistar someter atacaban constantemente, pero los Dioses decidieron hacer un torneo en el cual el bando que obtuviese 10 victorias consecutivas tendría el derecho de gobernar sobre la dimensión que fue derrotada, pero se evito gracias a un guerrero que a las palabras de Jade era un monaguillo de templo, el cual volvió loquita a su hermana mayor- que historias, se imaginan las historias de las demás –se escucha el golpeteo a la puerta de la casa- quien será.

Fuera del Departamento

Sakura acompañada de Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Kurenai y Yugao estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Naruto, el por que estaban ahí, deseaban pedirle perdón al rubio sobre su comportamiento de hace unas semanas, como lo usaron para sus propios fines sin importarles los sentimientos de este, todas se sentían terribles y pensaron en pedirle perdón al rubio por esas fechorías y tener la misma relación de antes, lastima que ellas no sabían que no pasaría, se escucharon pasos del interior y la manija de la puerta se movia lentamente, Sakura iba ser la primera en hablar pero sus palabras no salieron de su boca provocado por la presencia que tenia frente a ella, nuestra kunoichi letal Jade había atendido la puerta.

Puedo ayudarte en algo –la kunoichi miraba fijamente a todas las presentes que se hicieron de piedra, Jade sabia quienes eran pero prefirió la ignorancia- estan bien?

Disculpe, creo que nos equivocamos de departamento, perdone nuestra intromisión –Kurenai se disculpaba y miro el numero del departamento y entonces- no, no nos equivocamos, es aquí, podríamos hablar con Naruto Uzumaki –la morocha con mirada entrecerrada pregunta "para que desean hablar con el"- pues, deseamos hablar con el sobre un asunto que quedo pendiente donde el salio mal librado.

Si es para ello, Naruto-kun no esta en estos momentos, dijo que iria con la vieja bruja que tienen como Hokage o algo asi –la morocha se recarga en el marco de la pared ignorando la mirada de muerte que Sakura le lanzaba- no creo que tarde.

COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A TSUNADE-SAMA, DEBERIA DARTE TU MERECIDO –la pelirrosa era detenida por Ino y Ten-ten para que no le brincara a Jade que solo suspiraba de aburrimiento- Y QUIEN ERES EN PRIMER LUGAR.

Vaya, hasta que por fin estan las formalidades –la kunoichi miraba con aburrimiento a las presentes- mi nombre es Jade, princesa de Edenia y futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, y a mucha honra.

La morocha entro al departamento cerrando de golpe la puerta, frente a esta, el grupo de kunoichis lucian como fantasmas, ellas deseaban re-crear lazos con Naruto y conocen a alguien que desea casarse con el, era de locos, nuevamente Hinata toco la puerta y recibieron respuesta, pero en esta ocasión Orchid hizo acto de presencia, Hinata le pregunto que donde estaba la tal princesita para decirle unas cuantas verdades de Naruto, Orchid solo la miro y le dice con amargura y un poco de odio que lo conocen mejor que ellas lo hicieron en toda su vida, que lo aceptan con sus defectos o falta de ellos y que siempre estarán con el, la ojiperla sorprendida le pregunta su nombre con timidez.

Mi nombre es Orchid, de donde vengo soy una oficial de Policia de alto renombre, y mi presencia aquí se debe a que soy la amante oficial de Naruto-kun, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ponerme sexy para el cuando regrese y me lo lleve a la cama y me de amor hasta que no pueda sentarme jejejeje –Orchid era muy directa en lo que quiere, cierra la puerta nuevamente dejando nuevos resultados, una Hinata desmayada, varios rubores en los rostros kunoichi y una Anko riendo pervertidamente que decia "me gustaría ver eso"-.

Ahora Ino toco la puerta para que en esta ultima ocasión Ada la abriera asombrando a todas las kunoichis, y para evitar ciertas incomodidades, Jade y Orchid hacian acto de presencia, esta ultima terminaba de pintarse dejando saber a las kunoichis que lo que dijo sobre lo que pasaría despues sea cierto, nadie se movia, si las miradas matara, el trio de morochas yacerían hechas polvo gracias a Sakura y Hinata que recién reaccionaba, Ada dio un paso al frente para presentarse debidamente "Soy Ada Wong, especialista, concubina legitima de Naruto-kun" dejando otro shock en las kunoichis, aunque hubo otras reacciones.

Creo que eso me convierte a mi algo asi como amiga con derecho, no importa, con estar a lado de aquel adonis es suficiente –todas miraron a una nueva chica recién llegada, tiene el pelo púrpura muy larga la alcanza hasta la cintura y flequillo que apenas se solapan con los ojos rojos. Ella tiene un cuerpo hermoso, y sobre todo grandes pechos, que ella no tiene escrúpulos en mostrar. Con una altura de 166.2 cm (5'5), su peso es de 56 kg (123.5 libras), y sus tres medidas son B98-W59-H87, lo que el tamaño de su sujetador una J-Cup en Japón. Tiene de vestimenta un uniforme tipo colegiala modificado para mostrar mas sus atributos femeninos, los cuales dejaban en vergüenza a varias kunoichis, Ada con una hoja le pregunto su nombre- Kurokami Medaka, un gusto conocer a mis compañeras en este viaje del amor y placeres.

Kurokami Medaka –Ada revisaba la lista y encontró el nombre de la chica- esta en la lista, bienvenida a la familia –Orchid le pregunta de donde saco eso- le pregunte a Dios quienes estarían involucradas y me dio la lista con sus nombres, nada del otro mundo.

Entonces yo seria la amiga de manita sudada como dicen por ahí –otra mujer hablo y cuando todas miraron hacia ella se asombraron mucho, ella tiene un cuerpo atlético y algo musculoso y piel oscura. Sus rasgos tienen una cierta semejanza con los de Medaka pero con unas medidas mas exceptuando, claro está, el color de su pelo que es castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos verdes. La ropa que viste, nos puede llegar a recordar a una guerrera amazona. Su atuendo es simple pero novedoso, al llevar un estrecho sujetador blanco que realza sus pechos, así como dos brazaletes en cada brazo (una parejAñadida por SilverSatonixa que cubren casi todo su antebrazo y la otra está debajo de los hombros, y cuenta con dos grandes piedras de color violeta en sus laterales). Luce una falda corta hecha con tiras de cuero ceñidas en torno así con un cinturón negro con otra piedra violeta, y otro más claro que sujeta su espada estilo cimitarra, usa botas negras con detalles en blanco. La apariencia global de la mujer recién llegada le confiere un aire guerrero y salvaje, que resulta acentuado por su forma de ser, como adornos adicionales lleva un collar y una tiara blancos como si fuesen hechos de huesos- soy Mila Rose, una orgullosa guerrera Amazona.

Mila Rose, aquí esta, bienvenida nuevamente, gustan pasar para poder conocernos mejor –Medaka y Rose caminaron lentamente frente a las kunoichis que si bien no las miraron para evitar incidentes, ellas tenían sonrisas de arrogancia por una razón muy factible, ellas saben de lo que son capaces y harán todo por demostrar que son de fiar- como les dijo Jade, Naruto-kun no esta en estos momentos, el llegara mas tarde, buenos días.

La amazona, la colegiala entraron al departamento del rubio para esperarlo junto a la kunoichi, la policía y la espia internacional, las kunoichis konohenses estaban que se las llevaba la cachetada, Hinata por una extraña razón deseaba hacerlas pedazos, Sakura igual y Anko deseaba "interrogarlas" para saber sus motivos verdaderos, ella no creía que ellas estuviesen enamoradas de Naruto asi como asi, Yugao le pediría a la Hokage una misión de vigilancia hacia las recién llegadas de la nada, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucharon pasos nuevamente y todas dirigieron su mirada a la fuente del ruido, una chica de la misma edad de los 12 Novatos vistiendo un fuku corto faldón marinero (seifuku) con el collar de estallar y calzones rojos debajo. Ella también viste zapatos tipo Converse color rojos, un top rojo bajo su uniforme, guantes de boxeo rojos, un pañuelo amarillo atado en el frente, y una banda blanca, sus medidas son 84 de busto, 60 de cintura y 84 de cadera además de lucir un físico fuerte gracias a sus exhaustivos entrenamientos, ella inocentemente toca la puerta ignorando las miradas asesinas de las kunoichis que esta ocasión prefirieron retirarse a una distancia mas prudente e investigar sobre las recién llegadas.

Antes de que la colegiala fuese recibida, un grito con su nombre acompañado hizo que se pusiera en alerta pero se relajo de inmediato, abajo en el suelo estaba una de sus amigas de la infancia, una chica de gran estatura de piel semi-blanquecina usando unos zapatos deportivos blancos con unas medias cortas, unas rodilleras rojas y unos bloomers rojos, usa unas muñequeras blancas debajo de estas tenia vendas, sus dedos eran protegidos por pedazos de cinta blancos, lleva puesta una chaqueta roja de un instituto abierta dejando a la vista una camisa blanca deportiva, sus medidas son 92 de busto, 59 de cintura y 84 de cadera, ella no venia sola, estaba acompañada de una chica pelirroja, ella era igual de alta que la primera chica, tiene cabello pelirrojo con unos flecos levantados en punta, ella viste un traje escolar exclusivo para una escuela de señoritas, un spandex azul modificado según los estándares de su escuela, encima de este una gabardina azul igualmente modificada para lucir presentable, lo característico de ella es que usaba una mascara de cuero para cubrir la mitad de su rostro y en su brazo derecho tiene enredado una enorme cadena, que al parecer usa como arma, sus medidas son 83, 63 y 85, la tercera chica es igual una colegiala, ella vise otro traje colegial parecido a su contraparte que las miraba desde un piso arriba, ella usa unos hot-pants negros por debajo de su falda azul, unas medias negras medio largas y unos zapatos converse en color rojo, lleva un chaleco azul de tipo invernal, su cabello negro amarrado con una cola de caballo con 3 mechones cortos que caen por el frente, en su brazo izquierdo lleva un tipo de brazalete de tela con el kanji "periodista" lleva unos lentes blancos con cristales amarillos en su cabeza, sus manos son cubiertas por guantes con dedos recortados, sus medidas son unos nada despreciables 80 cm de pecho, envidiables 58 cm de cintura y seductores 80 cm de cadera.

Natsu, por aquí –la primera chica agitando sus brazos al muy estilo moe llamaba a su amiga, la cual asintió riendo viendo como actuaba su amiga de la infancia, aunque se preguntaba quien eran las otras chicas, y si venían con su amiga, debe conocerlas- quienes mas habrían llegado aquí –nuevamente toco la puerta y Orchid abrió la puerta preguntando nombre- soy Sakura Kasugano, un gusto –Orchid asiente y le dice que entre- espera, llegaron mas –Orchid asiente y mira hacia la izquierda viendo a las 3 recien llegadas- Natsu, ha sido un tiempo.

Demasiado diría yo –la peliazul se gana un codazo de su amiga la pelirroja- lo siento, ellas son Aoi Himezaki, pero prefiere que le llamen Zaki –Orchid revisaba la lista proporcionada por Ada y asiente- ella es Ran Hibiki –a Sakura le sorprende el nombre de la chica- y yo soy Natsu Ayuhara.

Muy bien –Orchid revisaba la lista- ok, aquí estan, sean bienvenidas, pasen, estan en su casa.

Una pregunta señorita –recibe la respuesta "Orchid"- señortia Orchid, pero porque de la lista –Zaki miraba el documento analíticamente-.

Esto es para llevar un control de quien llega gracias a los Dioses, sabemos también que las kunoichis locales pueden hacerse pasar por las de la lista, pero no saben como son físicamente, es una ventaja que también tengamos fotos de cada una de ustedes.

Solo espero que hayan fotografiado mi perfil griego –la pelirroja decia con orgullo- y el dueño de la casa no esta?

El no se encuentra en estos momentos, fue a resolver unos asuntos legales con la "Lider" de este pueblo –como las chicas colegialas sabían sobre el trato de Naruto y Tsunade solo suspiraron resignadas- pasen, estan en su casa, no creo que Naruto tarde.

En las Oficinas de Planeacion y Bienes Raices

Naruto termino un tramite importante, hace tiempo dejo en ese lugar los permisos para la contruccion de su nueva vivienda dando la instrucción que regresaría para terminar el proyecto, cuando llego a la oficina y notifico sus planes, de inmediato le entregaron las escrituras de terreno, asi como otros documentos que vienen siendo como gastos de agua, luz eléctrica por el tiempo que no se pagaron dichas facturas, el rubio salio muy feliz del inmueble sin darse cuenta que era seguido, o mas bien protegido desde varios angulos.

Objetivo a la vista, ya lo saben y no demos mala impresión –era una mujer que hablaba por un intercomunicador a otras personas- Sofia, es tu turno, tu lo escoltaras personalmente y nosotras te apoyaremos desde la distancia.

Entendido teniente, procederé en este momento –la llamada Sofia salía de un callejón para comenzar su misión- Naruto Uzumaki, supongo.

Naruto estaba impactado, no todos los días conoces o mas bien miras a una mujer pelirroja usando un traje de cuero negri-azulado que moldea cada parte de su exquisito cuerpo el cual era demasiado tentador, además de que usa una armadura que además de brindar protección acentua mucho mas sus curvas, el rubio con un enorme rubor y con una mano en su nariz evitando que una gran fuga de sangre saliera disparada no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la chica que estaba algo extrañada.

Creo que lograste un enorme impacto en el Hendrick –Sofia recibia un mensaje de su comunicador, que provenía de otra chica- uhhh, la Cadete lo hizo, dio una enorme impresión, quien te viera, tan seriecita y provocando suspiros jejeje.

Cállate Alex, quisiera verte en mi posición a ver que haces –Sofia estaba avergonzada y las risas de sus compañeras no ayudaba demasiado- tu también Sam, deja de reírte Alicia, no ayuda para nada teniente Stroud –la pobre cadete solo podía suspirar resignada- ok, aquí vamos de nuevo, mi nombre es Sofia Hendrick, se que sonara loco, pero mi presencia aquí se debe a –es interrumpida por el rubio-.

Se debe a que un Dios te propuso tener una mejor vida de la que llevabas, viste mi pasado y empezar de cero, estoy en lo correcto –Naruto dejo asombradas a todo el pelotón- se de tu situación, debido que en mi casa hay otras chicas con tu mismo problema –sonriendo zorrunamente haciendo que Sofia y sus compañeras tengan corazones en los ojos y muevan sus cuerpos muy al estilo moe mientras pensaban "K-KAWAII"- ehh, estas bien, Sofia-chan –logrando regresar a la pelirroja de su mundo de fantasia- que tal si nos vamos, estamos llamando mucho la atención y –ve el instrumento que la pelirroja tiene en sus manos- que es eso, parece peligroso.

Esto –alza su arma- es un Lancer, de donde vengo es el arma estándar del Ejercito –Sofia le conto al rubio del por que se unió al ejercito y la causa del porque deseaba una vida nueva, ser secuestrada por sus propios compañeros y asignándola en una granja no es una excelente vida para una ex-soldado- esta arma usa esto –saca el cartucho de la recamara y le muestra una bala calibre.50- esto es una bala, la función es algo compleja que prefiero explicártelo en acción, uno de estos cartuchos cuenta con 50 municiones, y el mismo Ejercito sabia que tendríamos que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, le agrego esto –la pelirroja señala la sierra- esto le agrega una apariencia intimidante no crees?

Desearía poder usarla un dia de estos, me enseñarías –sin saberlo Naruto provoco que los celos de las compañeras de Sofia se disparen y la llamada Alex pensaba en tomar en serio el lugar de la pelirroja, Sofia asiente con una gran sonrisa y en su mente una chibi Sofia bailaba el baile de la victoria con un cartel que decia "tome eso Teniente"-.

En la Oficina Hokage

En estos momentos había una discusión del tipo verduleras quejándose por los precios altos, Tsunade tenia una tremenda jaqueca y Shizune no ayudaba para nada del mundo, solo se quedaba viendo la situación riendo nerviosamente, la ojimiel tuvo suficiente de todo ese escándalo golpeando el escritorio haciendo callar a las verduleras, digo digo, kunoichis que respetablemente llegaron a su oficina (llegaron tumbando puerta y comenzar la discusión como verduleras) Tsunade se puso de pie encarando a sus suboordinadas.

Podrían decirme claramente y sin interrupciones que esta pasando ahora, Dios, llegaron como si me reclamaran el aguinaldo de Navidad –Kurenai daba un paso al frente- explicame Kurenai.

Se trata de Naruto Uzumaki Tsunade-sama –la ojimiel arquea la ceja- hoy en la mañana estuve en su departamento para disculparme por el "asunto" de hace tiempo –Tsunade suspira recordando cada detalle de ese dia- toque la puerta para poder encontrarme con el y me recibió una persona que no fue Naruto Uzumaki, una mujer de mi edad, aunque calculo unos años menos me recibió y me dijo que era su futura esposa.

Llegue un poco despues que Kurenai-sensei y toque la puerta, para encontrarme con otra mujer que me recibió –Hinata tomaba la palabra- ella parecía de la misma edad de la primera mujer que recibió a Kurenai-sensei, ella dijo que seria la amante legitima de Naruto y que se lo llevaría a la cama y desfogarse con el.

Finalmente me arme de valor y golpee la puerta para encontrarme a otra mujer, ella parecía mas educada que las primeras 2, y dijo que ella era la concubina legitima, y para evitar malos entendidos las otras 2 mujeres aparecieron dando a entender que no son la misma persona –Ino terminaba el pequeño relato-.

Y no te olvides de esa colegiala que llego diciendo que seria amiga con derecho de Naruto, ni de esa otra amazona como ella dice de piel bronceada que parece venir de Kumo que dijo que era la amiga de manita sudada de Naruto –Anko estaba devorando dangos del coraje- mira que lucir mejores cuerpos que el mio, eso es imperdonable.

Al menos saben sus nombres para empezar una investigación –Tsunade solo suspiraba, y le daba curiosidad también-.

Ellas se llaman Jade, Ada Wong Orchid, Kurokami Medaka y Mila Rose, si no me equivoco –Ten-ten mencionaba, Tsunade saca de un cajón el cristal con el que todo Kage mantiene vigilancia sobre sus ninjas y en esta ocasión se posiciono frente a Naruto, el cual hablaba animadamente con Sofia, la presencia de la pelirroja asombro a todas incluso a la ojimiel por el parecido que tenia con Kushina cuando era joven- debo aclarar que ella es Jade cierto –las kunoichis niegan- Ada –se gana otra negación- Orchid –niegan- Medaka –niegan otra vez- Mile Rose –otra negación- entonces quien –un haz de luz aparece frente al rubio y una mujer que fácilmente rivaliza con el físico de Tsunade hacia acto de aparición- que demonios.

Con Naruto y Sofia

Frente a Naruto y Sofia había una mujer de edad adulta, como de unos 28-32 años, su cabellera blanca recortada en un estilo único dejando que un mechon cubra uno de sus ojos azules daba ese toque de misterio, pero lo mas destacable de ella era su vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, lleva un traje púrpura revelador, unidas por varias cadenas y correas. Ella tiene un guante con garras de oro con un diseño adornado verde sobre ella, con zapatos de tacón a juego.

Naruto podía jurar que si ella tendría ojos color miel y otro color de cabello seria la hermana gemela de Tsunade, la mujer fijo su vista en el rubio y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisita de esas lascivas serias, ella contoneándose sensualmente camina hacia el rubio y lo rodeaba analizándolo detenidamente, Sofia y sus compañeras se mantenían alerta, la mujer se posiciona detrás de Naruto y lo abraza súbitamente, en la oficina todas las mujeres estaban azules del coraje y se pusieron mas azules cuando la mujer metia mano debajo de la ropa del rubio, Sofia no sabia que hacer y sus compañeras y Teniente tenían una vista perfecta del pequeño show, la mujer sin embargo había deslizado su mano por debajo de sus pantalones y bóxer buscando cierta anatomia que encontró gracias a su reacción, que fueron sorpresa y una mega-sonrisota lasciva, ella lentamente trasaba un mapa mental con sus manos y ambas acabaron en el trasero del rubio que lo estrujo levemente, la peliblanca sonríe logrando su cometido, que el rubio se ponga como un semáforo en rojo, ella inocentemente muerde el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del rubio haciendo que el rubio suspire, despues de mucha tortura la mujer saca sus manos de donde estaban y abraza al rubio como si fuese una amante enamorada, Sofia mentalmente pensaba saltarse las ordenes y llenar a la misteriosa y atrevida mujer de plomo.

Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, eres mas sexy en persona que verte por una esferita –la mujer freno sus encantos para entablar una sana conversación- lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero necesitaba "revisar la mercancía" si me entiendes verdad?

REVISAR LA MERCANCIA? –era el pensamiento de las mujeres que vieron el numerito-.

Dejame presentarme –la mujer se alejaba del rubio y de inmediato la pelirroja se empareja con el para evitar otra "revisión de mercancía"- mi nombre es Isabella Valentine, hija de los Condes Valentine pero prefiero que me llamen Ivy, proveniente de Londres Inglaterra, es un honor estar a su lado, mi señor Naruto –Naruto iba a contestar pero es interrumpido por Sofia, que de acuerdo con sus memorias, Londres ya no existía-.

Un momento, dices que eres de Londres Inglaterra –la peliblanca asiente- como es eso posible, Inglaterra cayo durante una invasión en el 2034.

Eso es por que yo no soy de esa época, yo naci en 1559 –asombrando a las mercenarias- los dioses hacen maravillas cuando viajan por el tiempo, y mi señor Naruto –Ivy daba una vuelta con movimientos sensuales haciendo que el rubio se tape nuevamente la nariz- todo mi ser le pertenece, haga conmigo lo que su voluntad mande.

Ok, esto será difícil, tenemos una rival muy directa –la Teniente hablaba por el intercomunicador- sigamos en movimiento, sospecho que llamaron mucho la atención.

Que tal si mejor nos vamos, con los recientes acontecimientos protagonizados por la señorita Velntine –Sofia miraba con fuego en los ojos a la peliblanca- llamamos mucho la atención, y es lo que nuestro comandante no desearía hacer, destacar, y porque lo llamas mi señor, no me incomoda, solo me sorprende.

Sencillo, mi señor Naruto es de la Realeza, heredero al Trono de las Islas del Remolino –las palabras de Ivy dejo mudas a las mercenarias y a Naruto muy ruborizado- solo curiosidad, porque no ha tomado su herencia mi Señor.

3 razones, numero 1, no estaba enterado de ello hasta ahora cuando lo dices Ivy –Naruto estaba estatico- numero 2, hace pocos meses durante la guerra me entere quienes eran mis padres y solo sabia el status de uno de ellos, mi padre, y 3, crees que si salimos de la aldea nos tachen de traidores, vivir con los ojos abiertos y cuidándote la espalda, no deseo que ustedes pasen por esto –esas palabras hicieron que las mujeres se ruboricen porque su hombre se preocupaba por ellas-.

Naruto-kun, yo me crie en un ambiente de guerra y se cuando tener mi retaguardia asegurada –Sofia le decia las chicas que mejor se presentaran y todas asienten con un "hecho"- te agradezco que te preocupes por nosotras, se que no hablo por todas las que llegaron antes de nosotros pero te aseguro una cosa, tu protegiste a todo un estilo de vida, es hora de que nosotras te cuidemos las espaldas.

Eso va también para mi mi señor –Ivy desenvainaba su espada- he peleado por vivir, descubrir la verdad sobre mi vida y ahora se mi objetivo, además de darte el cariño que te ha faltado, te protegeré con mi vida y si muero en el intento, tendre una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Como las cosas estan mas calmadas, comandante Naruto, quiero presentarle a mi Equipo –un nuevo grupo de mujeres aparecia frente al rubio, cada una de ellas usando un traje parecido al de Sofia pero este era color arena y sin una blusa por debajo de la armadura, Sofia toma su lugar a lado de una mujer de piel morena- teniente, haga los honores por favor.

Gracias Cadete Hendrick –hablaba una mujer rubia de una excelente complexión física- ok soldados pasen lista.

Bernadette Mataki, Francotirador –la primera en hablar fue una mujer que parecía ser la mayor de todas, pero eso no le restaría belleza y la experiencia en batalla la tiene- tiros letales en cualquier distancia señor.

Samantha Byrne –era el turno de la mujer morena y cautivadores ojos azules- Especialista en Explosivos, la demolición es mi misión señor.

Alexandra Brand, Artilleria –seguia una mujer pelirroja, unos años mayor que Sofia, aunque ella también tiene lo suyo- lista para la misión señor.

Alicia Valera –tocaba el turno de otra mujer morena de ojos azules, realmente eran bellas tanto ella como Samantha- Interrogación y Tortura, al filo de la navaja, señor (Se que no es el rango de ella, pero vamos, hasta en este grupo falta una interrogadora).

Sofia Hendrick –Sofia se incluia en la presentación militar- Cadete de la OCG y miembro del escuadron Onix, para servirle señor.

Anya Stroud –la rubia de pelo corto tomaba la palabra para presentarse- Teniente de la OCG, Lider del Escuadron Onix y me especializo en Comunicaciones, a sus ordenes señor.

Vaya –Naruto junto a Ivy no se esperaban este tipo de presentación, aunque si lo pensaba por un segundo, cada una aportaba ciertas cualidades al futuro "Clan Uzumaki"- espero que al llegar a casa no se suelte la guerra.

Con Tsunade

Esto es real –la ojimiel pensaba que la esfera estaba descompuesta y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos como si la revisara- 7 mujeres aparecen de la nada, y le declaran amor eterno a Naruto, y le hablan como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, y esta también lo que Anko y las demás mencionaron, como sucedió todo esto –Tsunade pensaba con prisa queriendo saber que estaba pasando- Shizune, ven conmigo.

Su estudiante solo suspira cansada y sigue a su maestra, el grupo de kunoichis que no se había ido de ahí la siguen pensando que ella pondría en su lugar a todas las "resbalosas" que solo querían la fama de Naruto, Tsunade deseaba tomar la ruta mas rápida queriendo sacarle ventaja al rubio con el objetivo de llegar a su departamento y conocerlas frente a frente, tal vez la relación con el rubio penda de un hilo demasiado frágil, pero ella se sentía como una madre que tiene que proteger a su pequeño sochi, el grupo de chismosas había tomado distancia dejando que la ojimiel se hiciera cargo de todo ese asunto y Shizune nunca se despego de ella porque también tenia mucha curiosidad, instantes despues la puerta del departamento de Naruto se abre revelando a otra chica, ella es una joven con el pelo corto, rubio y rebelde, tiene piernas largas y delgadas, y una figura delgada, curvilínea. Viste con un bikini y una minifalda hecha de piel de animal que revela en gran medida mostrar sus pechos y piernas largas, y una capa blanca que parece asemejarse a una chaqueta. También es conocido por usar algún tipo de legging rayas similares a una media en la pierna derecha, junto con botas de tacón alto. Sin duda asombro a la ojimiel.

Buenos días, puedo ayudarle –la chica cordialmente y con educación saluda a Tsunade que no le bajaba su impresión- esta usted bien, la noto algo palida.

Ehh no, estoy bien, no te preocupes, no se encuentra el dueño del departamento –la chica entra pidiendo que la perdone y en unos momentos sale diciendo que el regresaría en un momento- esta bien si lo puedo esperar dentro –la chica asiente sin problema y abre mas la puerta- muchas gracias, y con quien tengo el gusto.

Soy Margaret, soy una amazona proveniente de unas islas que estan del otro lado del mundo –la ojimiel asiente y entra al departamento y Shizune la acompaña, Margaret cierra la puerta detrás suyo como si fuese algo cotidiano-.

Cuando Tsunade atravesó la segunda puerta sus ojos casi se salian de su rostro, porque veía a un gran numero de mujeres y chicas de la misma edad de Sakura conversando animadamente al mismo tiempo que degustaban galletas y te, pero todo eso se detuvo cuando Margaret llamo la atención de todas y no le dirigieron miradas santas a la ojimiel que sentía que se encogía mientras las imágenes de las mujeres se hacian mas grandes, gracias a que existe la diplomacia y etiqueta, Ada encaro a la ojimiel que si no reaccionaba es por el gran instinto asesino que era dirigido hacia ella, la morocha tomo una silla y sento a la ojimiel que reacciono cuando tenia a escasos centímetros el rostro de Ada que no presentia nada bueno.

Debo suponer que tu eres Tsunade Senju, verdad –la ojimiel asiente con miedo, Ada asiente lentamente- mira, se que estas aquí porque el grupo de la mañana te notifico, y te dejaremos muy claro lo que esta pasando, nosotras venimos de distintos mundos con un propósito, tener una mejor vida y empezar de cero y que mejor haciéndolo siendo nostras las Señoras Uzumaki, y espero que no haya ninguna interferencia de sus ninjas o de usted, estamos claras –la ojimiel asiente- ok, con nuestra razón explicada, ahora podría decirnos porque abandono a Naruto-kun cuando mas la necesitaba?

Fuera del departamento o mas bien en el edificio que daba al frente, el grupo de kunoichis konohenses esperaban con paciencia que saliera su líder de ahí y decirles como le fue con todas ellas, no muy lejos de ahí, como a unas 4 calles Naruto y su grupo de protección se acercaban a la residencia del rubio sin saber lo que pasaba en esos instantes, inconcientemente gracias al Byakugan de Hinata pudo tenerlo en rango de visión y les notifico a todas que el se acercaba, pero también ella llamo la atención de alguien mas.

Asi que ese es Naruto Uzumaki, es mas delicioso en persona que por una esferita –todas las kunoichis desvían sus miradas de Naruto para encontrarse con otra extraña chica, ella lleva una dudou púrpura (una forma de la ropa interior de China) en el pecho apoyado con ocho correas que se cumplan en su espalda formando un patrón de araña. Ella lleva largos, pantalones holgados de color blanco y medias de color púrpura largas, tiene guantes sin dedos largos que le cubren el antebrazo. Las uñas de sus pies estan pintadas de color rosa brillante. Ella tiene su cabello purpura oscuro arreglado en dos mechones en forma de cuerno en la parte superior de su cabeza, lo que parece estar sujeta con cintas de color rosa y tiene protecciones en sus pies como practicante de Tae-Kwon-Do, sus medidas debido a exhaustivos entrenamientos y cuerpo exquisitamente tonificado son 83cm de busto, 56cm de cintura tonificado casi mostrando un pequeñísimo pero sexi paquete de 4, 85 cm de cadera igual de fuerte y tonificado- gracias por indicarme el camino –desaparecia saltando al vacio y aterriza con elegancia en el suelo- hora de darme a conocer como tu alfa jejeje.

El grupo de fenimas intercambiaban experiencias de su vida con Naruto que se sorprendia mas y mas de las vidas de cada una de ellas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de un objeto cayendo frente a ellas, era la misma chica que se encontraba con las kunoichis y quizo hacer una buena entrada para tener mas puntos con Naruto.

Se los agradezco enormemente, gracias por cuidar a mi hombre –la chica descaradamente y con todo lujo de chica que todo lo quiere le quita a Ivy lo que ella tenia en ese instante, estar abrazada del rubio- fue un detallazo que tuviese escoltas, el es importante para mi, ya que quiero ser su waifu y tener muchos hijos con el, pero antes, tu y yo, nos batiremos en una pelea, porque soy muy adicta a la adrenalina que una buena pelea me da, y despues si hay tiempo consumar nuestra relación –esas palabras hicieron que cada una de las chicas se pusieran azules del coraje, Sofia deseaba rafaguearla con su Lancer, Bernadette quería amarrarla a un blanco lejano y practicar sus disparos, Sam quería usarla como bomba suicida con el nuevo explosivo que había inventado y Alicia quería tener un momento a solas con ella para poder usar sus mejores instrumentos de tortura en contra de la "roba-novios"- soy Juri Han, futura waifu de Naruto-sama –algo que no supo, es que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto en cierta kunoichi de traje verde que salía del departamento gritando "mi sentido de amor me dice que Naruto-kun esta en peligro" asi que armada con su baston Bo ubicaba a su rubio lindo y localizo su objetivo en manos de Juri que con la fuerza que tenia parecía asfixiarlo, Jade muy furiosa salto hacia donde la tae-kwon-doin, pero ella previendo el peligro salta hacia la derecha dejando solo a Naruto que…se lleva el garrotazo por parte de Jade que de inmediato lo deja inconciente, con los ojos como platos anchos y un enorme chichon en la cabeza, el ambiente se torno en un silencio mortal, todas las chicas, Jade, Juri, las kunoichis y las que recién salian del departamento queriendo saber que estaba pasando y miraron lo sucedido, una brisa de viento soplo acarreando una paja del desierto que se detenia en el cuerpo inconciente del rubio y nuevamente tomo su recorrido- QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES Y PORQUE GOLPEAS A MI QUERIDO DANNA.

TU DANNA, SOLO ME DESPEGO DE EL UNA HORA Y VEO QUE LO ESTABAS EXTRANGULANDO –Jade contra-atacaba, Juri solo toma posición de batalla- eres una peleadora, perfecto –la kunoichi también tomaba posición- soy Jade, futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Juri Han, waifu de Naruto-sama –la coreana estaba lista para los trancazos, una mirada mas a su danna que deseaba que el viera como destroza a su victimaria pero se detuvo al ver una especie de circulo de energía rodeándolo- QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A DANNA –Jade, Tsunade, Shizune y todas las chicas miraban al rubio sorprendidas, el circulo de energía explota sin dañar al rubio y este se levanta como si nada pasara y lucia confundido- danna, estas bien?

Vaya Naruto, cuando me contaste que te golpeaban sin saber la razón crei que mentías, pero ahora que lo vi con mis propios ojos, nunca dudare de tu palabra –de un callejón una chica medio año menor que Naruto hacia acto de presencia, ella tiene pelo largo negro con tonos grisáceos, tiene unas botas de viaje modificadas quedando como unas sandalias comunes que unos cordones negros enlazan la suela con el resto del calzado, tiene unas mallas negras debajo de una falda verde pasto con un corte que tira hacia la derecha y amarrada a esta tiene una cinta verde botella, las mallas negras tenían aberturas en sus flancos haciendo notar sus torneadas piernas de piel casi blanquecina, tiene un top negro como sus mallas negras, este igual tenia correas que rodeaban su cuello para sostenerlo y que solo tapaba la mitad de sus exquisitos tributos, imaginamos una copa C o D, el top igual llevaba mangas que cubren sus hombros y antebrazos con la misma tela de la falda, lleva unas muñequeras de piel de una criatura peluda (pobres Moogles U_U)- creo que llegue un poco tarde a la fiesta jeje.

Gabrielle –la chica escucha su nombre de los labios del rubio y ella corre hacia el rubio y salta dejándose caer sobre Naruto que con esfuerzo se mantiene de pie- que haces aquí, digo, como llegaste aquí.

Llegue aquí como tu llegaste a mi mundo Naruto –el rubio se sorprende de lo que la chica le dijo- ciertamente no tenia idea que funcionaria al revés y decidi probarlo, y heme aquí, en tu mundo y a tu lado jiji –la chica sintiéndose observada mira a todos lados como el gran grupo de mujeres emanaban un enorme instinto asesino, ella inocentemente dijo sin dejar de abrazar al rubio- buenos días, mi nombre es Gabrielle Rha Shii, una Selkie.

SUELTA A DANNA EN EST INSTANTE –Juri había estallado y tomo carrera hacia Gabrielle que simplemente libero su arma de su espalda y la esperaba, era una cachiporra hecha de Orichalcum (Cachiporra Artema de Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles) y estaba lista para la pelea, pero un pequeño temblor detuvo en seco a ambas que lucian consternadas- que fue eso.

Si no se detienen en 5 segundos las mandare de regreso a sus mundos –Tsunade había tenido suficiente del numerito que habían armado Jade, Juri y Gabrielle, esta ultima se engancho nuevamente con el rubio y si uno se fijara bien corazones rosas salian de la Selkie- ya entiendo la situación aquí gracias a Ada-san me permiten amablemente un momento con Naruto, deseo hablar con el, pero antes dime algo tu niña –la ojimiel señalaba a la Selkie que se separaba del rubio- que le hiciste a Naruto.

Solo conjure un hechizo de curación, cuando vi el garrotazo que cordialmente le dio la exhibicionista esa –Gabrielle señalo a Jade que simplemente grito "NO SOY EXHIBICIONISTA"- de inmediato conjure mi hechizo de curación y listo, quedo como nuevo.

Sinceramente una técnica interesante, Naruto, si no te incomoda, podemos hablar a solas –la ojimiel tenia miedo y se reflejaba en sus ojos por lo que podría suceder despues, Naruto suspiro resignado y pensó que ya era el momento de poner fin a esta "guerra silenciosa", ambos se alejaron del grupo entrando a un callejón cercano, Ada ponía orden al caos con el grupo de féminas y obviamente regañando a Jade por su escena de celos- Naruto, se que hice mal cuando deje de escucharte, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida porque perdi el derecho hace tiempo por mi terquedad…

En el Reino de Edenia

Sindel tomaba el te muy tranquilamente, aun tenia en la cabeza la idea de que una de sus hijas estuviese en otro mundo pero no le preocupaba, Jade fue entrenada por ella misma y era mucho mas fuerte que Kitana, solo que ella decidió guardar ese secretito por el ego de su otra hija, y hablando de ella, era la hora del desayuno y sus hijas bajarían a tomar los sagrados alimentos, y tendría que explicarles la ausencia de Jade, pero gracias a cierta esfera que aun tenia en sus manos con las batallas de rubio y saber como modificarlas gracias a la deidad, quizo jugarles una bromita a sus lindas y temidas hijas.

Buenos días madre –Kitana se daba a conocer en el salón comedor junto a Mileena y Skarlet que actuaban como sus compinches- como estas en esta mañana.

Buenos días hija, y me encuentro de maravilla –terminandose el te con un trago- y como les fue en sus citas, se que llegaron tarde.

Sub-zero me llevo a un restaurant y entre platicas y cariñitos se nos fue el tiempo, lo siento madre –Skarlet tenia un enorme rubor mostrando que estaba avergonzada-.

Scorpion me llevo a un club de peleas –Mileena se gana la mirada con ceja arqueada de Sindel- obviamente el y yo no peleamos, solo fuimos expectadores.

Lui Kang y yo llegamos a Shangai, te traje un recuerdito madre, como se que te gustan los gatos, te traje uno que simboliza la buena suerte –Kitana le da uno de esos muñecos de gato que mueven la pata como si fuese un resorte- donde esta Jade, ella siempre es la primera en estar aquí.

Jade no esta aquí porque esta de viaje –las kunoichis se detienen mirando a su madre en shock- ella quiso hacer este viaje para encontrarse con su destinado, y creo que ya lo hizo –Sindel les lanza la esfera de los recuerdos de Naruto y agrego uno especial- miren detenidamente hasta el final.

Las kunoichis se agruparon alrededor de la esfera y las imágenes comenzaron a correr, la primera imagen que la esfera mostro fue de un pequeño niño tendido en el suelo con heridas muy profundas y lleno de su propia sangre (el mismo recuerdo que Sindel y Jade vieron) despues pasaron las imágenes de su crecimiento con su equipo ninja, sus entrenamientos y batallas, lo que casi las hace caer de sus sillas es cuando miraron los recuerdos cuando invoco a Gamabunta, elimino a Kakuzu con la RasenShuriken, como se transformo en un enorme zorro de 9 colas superando con facilidad la transformación de Liu-Kang y este peleaba contra otras 7 criaturas gigantes igual de intimidantes, y la mas impactante, el mismo rubio muy mal herido casi al punto del colapso con una RasenShuriken en su mano derecha pero con una mirada llena de determinación con las fuerzas que le quedaban salto a una gran altura dirigiéndose con furia hacia una criatura mucho mas aterradora que el mismo zorro que invocaba Naruto, la siguiente escena presentaban al rubio en el hospital debido a sus enormes heridas recibidas en la guerra y finalmente una de 2 escenas, Naruto había salido del hospital y este yacia dormido bajo un árbol sin usar una playera debido a un intensivo entrenamiento la ensucio decidió refrescarse con el viento mañanero, las videntes no pudieron reprimir un enorme rubor y Sindel supo que ya habían llegado a lo bueno, no muy lejos de ahí Jade apareció y el rubio la miraba fijamente, ella solo toma posición de pelea y el rubio acepta el desafio, ambos estaban listos para la contienda, solo que Jade se había quitado la mascara dejando salir su belleza oculta, ambos no se movían y Jade decidió ser la primera en moverse, Naruto la esperaba con firmeza pero nunca espero el movimiento de Jade.

Ella evito elegantemente un golpe que iba directo a su rostro con un ligero movimiento a la derecha, Jade toma el brazo contrario y con elegancia y sin lastimarlo demasiado lo gira en sentido contrario del reloj y se posiciona detrás de Naruto produciendo una figura 4 por la espalda, pero ella no terminaría ahí, de inmediato ella giro hacia el frente del rubio para darle mas daño en el brazo y este no pudo gritar debido a que sus labios fueron aprisionados con un beso de la morocha nunca dudo en dar, con la sorpresa la kunoichi comenzó a ganar terreno y Naruto deseaba apartarse, pero Jade ya había previsto eso, hizo una zancadilla con su pie derecho haciendo que se tropiece y caiga llevándose a Jade con el y …..

Corte en la imagen

Y, que les pareció la aventura de su hermana, y que opinan de mi futuro yerno y su futuro cuñado –las kunoichis con ojos imitando a los pescados miraban a su madre sorprendidas- desde que lo vi en acción tuvo mi bendición para una boda y crei que tu serias la primera en casarte Kitana.

QUEEEEEE, COMO QUE JADE ME ESTA GANANDO –Kitana estaba destrozando un muñeco con forma de su hermana en su mente al mismo tiempo que gritaba- YO DEBERIA SER LA PRIMERA EN CAMINAR AL ALTAR CON MI LIU-KANG, USAR EL VESTIDO DE BODAS DE MI MADRE, NO DEJARE QUE ME GANES JADE.

Estoy sorprendida madre, Jade no era de las chicas que se enamoran rápidamente –Mileena y Skarlet se alejaron un poquito de su hermana que expedia un gran instinto asesino- me impresiona.

Y te impresionaras mas, el chico esta bajo una ley llamada el CRA –Mileena levanta la mano preguntando el significado del termino- CRA significa Acta de Restauracion de Clanes, en el cual, el ultimo sobreviviente de un clan tiene la opción u obligación de mantener su clan con vida, y eso se logra bajo la poligamia, o sea, que puede tener a mas de una esposa, y Jade esta de acuerdo con ello, siempre y cuando sea ella la Alfa de todas ellas.

UN HAREM, A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO ESA ESTUPIDEZ, EL SOLO ES UN PERVERTIDO QUE SACARA VENTAJA DE SU SITUACION –Kitana había explotado, Mileena y skarlet se alejaron de su hermana para no entrar en fuego cruzado, Sindel solo la miro con interés- QUISIERA IR EN ESTE INSTANTE A DONDE VIVE Y ENSEÑARLE UNAS CUANTAS COSAS.

Si te dejara ir allá podrías hacer lo que dices, recuerda Kitana, no solo es Jade, habrá mas mujeres dispuestas a morir peleando por el bienestar del chico, en especial una mujer llamada Orchid, que viene de un mundo parecido al nuestro, hubo un torneo donde la muerte era el premio para el perdedor –Sindel asombro a Mileena, ella pensaba que su mundo era el único con ese tipo de problemas- unos idiotas creyéndose dioses jugaron con la genética y robotica creando un ejercito de robots con la finalidad de erradicar a la humanidad o secuestrando personas para crear soldados fieles a ellos, Orchid y otros peleadores formaron el grupo de defensa contra esos idiotas.

Con Naruto

Despues de su platica con Tsunade ambos arreglaron las diferencias, los rubios regresaban con el grupo que esperaban pacientemente, Jade y Juri habían hecho las paces por el momento por si sucede algo imprevisto, la ojimiel se acerca mas atrayendo la atención de todas y con sentimiento les dice que acepta sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, y que le prometieran que lo cuidarían con su vida y mejor que cierto grupo de kunoichis que no quiso mencionar, Ada hablando por todas tomo protesta que todas estan ahí por una razón, comenzar de nuevo y ser felices a lado del rubio, cada una a su forma de ser pero si estar con el, Tsunade les dio su bendición y la promesa de que no serian molestadas, se despide de Naruto para reanudar sus deberes como Kage, Shizune se despide con una reverencia rápida emparejando a su maestra, Naruto las mira a todas y sonríe como sabe hacerlo y les pregunta si desean ver su proyecto, todas asienten y el comando toma posiciones defensivas con Lancers listos para el combate, las kunoichis de Konoha se dirigieron hacia donde Tsunade para saber que paso.

Tsunade-sama –Sakura y las demás alcanzaron a la ojimiel que se detenia y las miraba casualmente- como le fue con todas ellas.

Fue muy ilustrativo, nunca crei escuchar a una mujer hablar sobre sus sentimientos tan claro que hasta el mas idiota pudiese entender, asi que no le vi problema y les di mi bendición –Tsunade dejo petrificadas a sus kunoichis- ellas no estan aquí por interés, realmente quieren formar una relación con Naruto.

Pero no cree que esto es sospechoso, todas ellas llegaron el mismo dia, sin registros de entrada en las Puertas de Konoha –Yugao expresaba un buen punto que Tsunade no dejo pasar desapercibida- acaso le dijeron como llegaron aquí?

No, no me dijeron nada de eso –las kunoichis pensaban una cosa, su líder les daría autorización de ir a donde el grupo e interrogarlas con fuerza letal- otro dia las ire a ver para que me digan como llegaron aquí, vayan a sus casas, pensando en Naruto y ellas las pone muy tensas, relájense y es una orden de su Hokage, entendieron.

Con Naruto

Gabrielle –Sofia llamaba a la Selkie que volteaba hacia la pelirroja- nos podrías decir algo de ti, y como es que conoces a nuestro Comandante –la pelirroja señala al rubio y la Selkie entiende la indirecta- no te molesta mi curiosidad?

No se como comenzar –la Selkie estaba haciendo memoria y en unos momentos chasqueo los dedos acompañado de una sonrisa- ok, no vengo de este mundo como ustedes sabran, de donde yo vengo una niebla llamada Miasma cubre el continente donde vivo y gracias a esa niebla los monstruos invadieron asentamientos mientras los habitantes no podían protegerse porque la niebla debilitaba a habitantes de los asentamientos, no mucho despues se descubrió que unos cristales protegían vastas extensiones de tierra del Miasma, los sobrevivientes de los ataques pudieron restablecerse a su alrededor como medio de protección de la niebla y los monstruos, de todos los seres que vivian despues del ataque solo sobrevivieron 4 razas, los Clavat, los Lilties, los Yukes y mi raza, los Selkies, cada año el cristal que nos protegía se debilitaba y era la obligación de unos cuantos elegidos en la comunidad salir en caravanas buscando los arboles de Mirra, ellos son la fuente del poder del cristal que nos protege, para recolectar la mirra teníamos un caliz hecho con un pequeño fragmento del cristal para nuestra protección, y desde ese momento todo nuestro continente es conocido por "las caravanas de cristal".

Eso es ilustrativo, pero no entiendo como se relaciona tu mundo con que conozcas a mi señor Naruto –Ivy desconfiaba de las palabras de Gabrielle-.

Fue el segundo año de la caravana cuando entramos a Goblin Wall, para tomar la mirra del árbol teníamos que derrotar a un ejercito de Goblins que salian por todos lados, todos peleábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero llegaron mas Goblin mas fuertes que los anteriores y peor aun, el Rey Goblin, y ahí fue donde entro Naruto, o mas bien se golpeo con la cabeza del Rey Goblin noqueándolo instantáneamente –todas las presentes tenían una gota estilo anime- verdad Naruto.

Jejeje, no puedo negarlo, continuo por ella, el Rey Goblin había despertado y desato su furia contra mi a base de hechizos eléctricos y gas venenoso y se teletransportaba de un sitio a otro para seguir conjurando sus hechizos, de repente le cogi el ritmo porque cuando el Rey Goblin conjuraba un hechizo tenia que quedarse estatico por unos momentos para reunir la magia suficiente y lanzar el hechizo, ahí era vulnerable y ataque derrotándolo finalmente –Naruto seguía el relato de Gabrielle mientras ella asentía a cada palabra del rubio- despues de la recolección de la mirra me presente ante Gabrielle y las demás, aunque Apri (una Liltie) no confiaba mucho en mi pero Akasha (una Yuke) Yuri (la Cavalt) y Gabrielle me dieron el beneficio de la duda, les conte un poco de mi historia y mi infancia y lo que resulto despues fue algo raro y comico.

El se unió a la caravana para seguir recolectando la mirra, nos habíamos detenido para descansar pero Naruto seguía caminando como si nada pasara y cuando salio de la protección del Caliz rodeado por el miamsa –Gabrielle continuaba y todas las mujeres estaban impactadas- cuando nos dimos cuenta el ya estaba como a 30 metros de nosotras y no mostraba signos de fatiga o debilidad, Apri incrédula con su lanza le picaba las costillas continuamente mientras le preguntaba si estaba muerto o no, que días aquellos jeje.

No me lo recuerdes, Akasha deseaba estudiarme a base de una diseccion, bueno chicas –el rubio se detenia junto a todo el sequito de mujeres- hemos llegado –frente a todas ellas había una gran muralla hecha de piedra caliza de unos 2 metros de alto protegido por sellos de barrera y protección, una enorme puerta de madera era la entrada del recinto, Naruto introdujo la llave haciendo girar el picaporte logrando abrir la puerta-.

No quiero insultarte Danna, pero los muros no parecen dar mucha seguridad, son muy bajos –Juri Han deseaba mostrar su punto, ella salto por encima de los muros pero una barrera le impidió avanzar- pero que.

Hermosos no? Hay un sello al otro lado del muro, el cual se activa cuando un intruso desea entrar saltando este el sello se activa automáticamente creando una cúpula que rodea toda la propiedad –todas las futuras señoras Uzumaki se impresionaron por algo tan simple- continuemos con el tour mis bellas.

El grupo ingreso al inmueble y su sorpresa aumento exponencialmente, era una edificación tipo oriental de 3 pisos de alto, cuenta con unas 12 habitaciones bien repartidas mas 1 estudio, 2 dojos para el entrenamiento, 2 termales, una bajo techo y otra al aire libre, un pequeño campo de entrenamiento con obstáculos, a un lado de la entrada se construía un estanque para peces koi, el cual llamo la atención de Juri y Medaka porque hace mucho deseaban tener su propio estanque koi, hubo unas partes que confundieron a las chicas y Mila Rose levantaba la mano llamando la atención del rubio.

Naruto-sama, que utilidad tendrían estos terrenos que se encuentran en la parte sur de la residencia y el noreste –todas las chicas tenían un especie de croquis en el cual se detallaba cada centímetro de la casa- son algo extensos.

Bueno, el extremo sur he pensado usarlo como tierra de cultivo –mas de una quedo en shock, era algo nuevo que conocían de su futuro marido/danna/esposo/dulzura/cariño- cuando sali de viaje con ero-seññin nos situamos una semana en una granja donde aprendi agricultura y como cultivar frutas y verduras, y el del extremo noreste, no he pensado que hacer ahí, porque no deciden ustedes que se hara en ese sitio.

Todas las chicas se separaron del rubio y se atrincheraron en una habitación sacándole un goton de anime al rubio mientras un letrero se colocaba afuera de la habitación con la frase "no entrar, reunión de carácter importante", el rubio solo negó con la cabeza alejándose del lugar pensando como y de que color pintaría la fachada, sin saber que recibiría mucha ayuda que exactamente se encontraba en la sala de la nueva residencia Uzumaki, una mujer hecha y derecha de cabellera pelirroja, ella junto otra jovencita de la misma edad de Sakura Kasugano admiraban el lugar en el que ahora vivirán como unas reinas, en la reunión todas miraban fijamente a Jade que estaba al frente de todo el grupo y detrás de ella había una pizarra con varias ideas para el uso de ese espacio, todas eran buenas, pero deseaban tener un beneficio extra y ese beneficio seria, atenciones de Naruto.

Tenemos varias ideas, un spa, el cual funcionaria de maravilla pero tenemos aguas termales, las cuales cumplen la misma función, asi que se descarta –Zaki bajaba la mirada triste porque su idea no fue aceptada- cancha para voleyball de arena, no es mala idea, pero sobraría mucho mas espacio –Natsu estaba sorprendida de que su idea fuese tomada en cuenta- el campo abarcaría apenas una 4ta parte del terreno, tenemos que juntarlo con algo mas para el aprovechamiento.

Que tal una piscina –todo mundo miraba a la persona mas inocente que haya entrado al grupo, y esa es nada mas y nada menos que Orihime Inoue, ella se había unido al grupo durante su recorrido a la nueva mansión, les conto a las chicas como sufria cuando su ex Ichigo Kurosaki lo engañaba con alguien llamada Senna- aun con las termales solo funcionan para relajarnos, pero imagínense, nadar bajo la luna y que mas acompañada de nuestro príncipe, abrazados y la misma luna como testigo de nuestra muestra de afecto –las chicas se imaginaban la escena y no se veía nada mal- además de que podríamos nadar desnudas sin que tengamos que preocuparnos por los mirones.

Y no se olviden en las tardes de verano cuando deseemos broncearnos, podemos pedirle que nos ponga bloqueador solar jejejeje –Orchid hizo que cada mujer se sumergiera en una fantasia única donde Naruto les aplicaba bloqueador solar y la escena subia de tono haciendo que todas se desmayaran con grandes hemorragias nasales y sonrisas de gran perversión- lo tomare como nocion aceptada jejeje, ahora que no hay obstáculos, ire a buscarlo jejejeje.

Orchid salio de la habitación con el fin de encontrar al rubio y porque no, hacerlo su hombre de una vez por todas, ella escucha a su hombre en la sala y corre para empezar de una vez, pero la suerte no le sonreía en estos momentos debido a que se hallaba conversando con una mujer pelirroja y una chica de la misma edad de Sakura, la mujer parecía tener unos 28-32 años de edad, una cabellera pelirroja lacia con una caída pasando su cintura, ella viste una falda cortísima que solo cubre su cintura y tiene unas medias negras que delinean mas sus largas y torneadas piernas, además de usar botas negras para lucir mas bella, ella tiene una blusa negra tipo top sin tirantes y encima una chaqueta roja abierta para dejar ver su gran escote y lucir unos pechos tamaño E+, sus ojos verdes son adornados con unos lentes, la joven usa unas medias blancas largas que suben casi hasta sus rodillas, tiene encima unas botas rojas con unos estampados de corazones blancos, ella usa una falda roja no muy corta y tampoco larga abierta, debajo de esta había varios encajes blancos para cubrir lo escencial, tiene un cinturón blanco que sostiene la falda en su cintura, un chaleco rojo con detalles blancos y con una pequeña abertura en su pecho para que el mundo pueda ver el orgullo femenino, usa unos guantes blancos que cubren la mitad de su antebrazo, sus ojos violáceos eran exóticos, y su cabello del mismo tono no se queda atrás por nada del mundo, su cabello esta adornado con una diadema amarilla con un corazón rojo, ambas sintiéndose observadas miraron a Orchid que mentalmente deseaba despellejarlas, la pelinegra se calmo con respiraciones profundas y se presento ante las nuevas inquilinas.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Orchid, al igual que ustedes estoy aquí para ser feliz en la vida –ambas mujeres sonríen asintiendo- con quien tengo el gusto.

Mi nombre es Athena Asamiya, tengo 18 años de edad, soy una estrella Pop de Japon, mis medidas son 83 –lucia su pecho- 57 –con sus manos modelaba su cintura- y 82 –se daba la vuelta mostrando su cadera- espero que nos llevemos bien.

Me llamo Sayaka Ichinose, tengo 29 años de edad, soy profesora de arte, emulare a Athena-san con su presentación, mis medidas son 101 –ambas chicas se sintieron superadas viendo los pechos de la pelirroja- 61 –ambas testigos y el rubio trataban de reprimir un enorme rubor- y 91 –Orchid pensó que había superado a la mayoría con sus medidas- mis posiciones favoritas son el vaquero, el paizuri y la felación.

Eso fue demasiada información para los testigos, Athena se desmayo de vergüenza, Orchid con una gran hemorragia nasal y risa lasciva se imaginaba un trio con ella y el rubio se disculpo con unos pedazos de papel en su nariz porque tenia que ver el resto de la residencia para sus reparaciones o adiciones, Sayaka pensando que tenia la delantera y por sus conocimientos de arte podría "ayudar" a Naruto con la remodelación del lugar.

Volviendo al grupo de féminas que reaccionaban, todas determinaron que se haría una piscina pero aun sobraba un espacio, no tan pequeño pero tampoco tan grande, eso decidirían despues, el grupo salio de la habitación para reencontrarse con Naruto para comunicarle sus ideas, llegaron a la sala y se sorprendieron al ver a Orchid y a una jovencita inconcientes, Gabrielle con sus habilidades de cazadora capto un aroma de mujer en el aire y también el de Naruto.

Ella siguió el aroma y alcanzo al rubio en una habitación que tenia el letrero de "estudio" en la puerta y lo que vio la enchilo demasiado, una mujer pelirroja estaba muy pegadita al rubio, el cordialmente le decia que si se alejaba un poquito pero ella no accedia, su honor como Selkie y como mujer estaba en juego y claro, su hombre estaba en peligro, asi que recurrió a lo mas básico en este tipo de situaciones.

DYNAMIQUE ENTORIIII –la Selkie con una patada estilo Gai-sensei interrumpe el acto separando a su hombre y a la mujerzuela- MUY BIEN MUJERZUELA, ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE EN ESTE MOMENTO –para agregar mas a la amenaza tenia en mano si cachiporra Artema lista para el combate-.

En el Reino de los Kami

Bueno, todo esa resultando como deseamos –el Kami del mundo de Naruto veía los acontecimientos en la casa Uzumaki- como va su propuesta con las mujeres de sus mundos –en varios espejos se comunicaba con sus homologos-.

Todo va bien por aquí, quien diría que esa masa verde terminaría cediendo ante los caprichos de su prima –una deidad que parecía una persona de 3ra edad y que le gustaba que le llamaran Stan- dentro de poco ella llegara a la ubicación establecida.

Aunque deseo que todo esto termine bien, siento que algo mas falta –una mujer que su belleza dejaba en ridículo a cualquiera tomaba la palabra- que tal si endulzamos un poco la estadia de la nueva familia Uzumaki.

Que tienes pensado Lillith –la diosa que habia tomado la palabra sonreía no siniestramente, sino como cuando Naruto deseaba hacer una broma-.

Pensaba que en unas cuantos dias despues de que se instalen y las chicas se conocieran mejor entre ellas y a Naruto-sama (el rubio se gano el respeto de las Deidades obviamente) porque no organizamos unas visitas familiares –sus homologos pensaban en esa buena propuesta- he visto como la Reina Sindel, que mantiene una cara estoica y seria frente a todo mundo ella no deja de pensar en su hija Jade y además conocer a su futuro yerno muy pronto, y sobre todo, los enormes celos crecientes de Kitana hacia su hermana pensando que le esta ganando terreno, seria divertido verlo.

Tienes un gran punto, además ayudaría afianzar mas la confianza de Naruto con otras personas, y si este mundo ya les desagrada, porque no enviarlo a otro –otra Deidad de nombre Mavis que era una niña de pelo blanco llamaba la atención- podría vivir feliz con sus esposas hasta el final de sus días.

Otro punto a resaltar, gracias por recordárnoslo Mavis –el kami del Mundo de Naruto gira su cabeza abruptamente hacia el espejo de su mundo y lo que ve lo dejo en shock y mudo- damas y caballeros, debo informarles que estallara la guerra en Konoha –la deidad que tenia de nombre Masashi Kishimoto les mostro la visión haciendo que sus homologos se sorprendan- esto dejara marca.

Quien diría que ellas reaccionarían de tal modo –otro Dios miraba la escena, su nombre era Eichiro Oda- los celos si que son enfermizos, y creo que mas de una de las que llegan esta casada, o recién divorciada.

Bueno, al menos le dara mas sabor a todo esto –otra deidad llamada Tite Kubo se gano la mirada de todos- que, no pueden decirme que no será asi, además les ayudaría a nuestras elegidas a fortalecer su relación con Naruto y se tiene que llegar a los golpes, no hay problema por mi.

Solo queda esperar y observar –Kishimoto solo se resigno mirando el portal-.

En la Mansion Uzumaki

Gabrielle y Sayaka habían bajado la tensión en ellas, pero no quería decir que la Selkie confiara completamente en la exuberante mujer, la mujer pelirroja aclaro que es una profesora de Arte y que le aconsejaba unos cuantos cuadros en el estudio y como deberían ir todos los muebles de la casa para un mejor aprovechamiento de espacio.

Disculpen, hay alguien aquí –el trio miraba la entrada del estudio y 2 mujeres mas hacian acto de presencia, una de ellas tenia una vestimenta parecida a la de Sayaka, solo que su falda era color azul marino y su blusa abotonada era rosa, ella tiene pelo castaño oscuro igual de largo hasta la cintura adornado con un moño amarillo, tiene unos lentes rojos que adornan sus ojos café, su falda y medias lucian desgarradas y de la falda sobresalía unos ligueros negros, la segunda mujer era exótica, ella parecía medir los 2 metros de alto pero no le restaba belleza ni sensualidad, ella tenia un buen cuerpo muy bien torneado por entrenamientos exhaustivos, ella usa una blusa top color morado y blanco, un short del mismo color de su blusa y sus tenis modificados como botas no eran la excepción que llevasen el mismo color, tiene unos brazaletes de tela color blanco para hacer resaltar su belleza natural, lo mas destacable de ella era su piel verde y cabellera un poco mas oscura que su piel- mi nombre es Nogiku Nago, por favor cuiden de mi.

Mi nombre es Jennifer Walters, mejor conocida como She-Hulk –como si hubiese promocionado una barata en lencería todas las habitantes de la mansión acorralaron a la pobre que solo reia nerviosamente- ehh dije algo malo?

NO PUEDO CREERLO, LA PODEROSA SHE-HULK EN NUESTRA CASA –las palabras de Sakura hizo que todas las mujeres chillaran como fans excepto Ivy que no sabia de que estaban hablando- ERES UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR PARA NOSOTRAS, FIRMARIAS MI COMIC?

Creo que ya tienes inconcientemente un gran numero de fans chica –Sayaka también tenia en sus manos un block para el autógrafo y porque no, también una cámara digital-.

Pero no tantas como las que tiene el cierto –Jennifer o como prefieren llamarle Jen señalaba al rubio que apenado se rascaba la nuca y reia avergonzadamente- sabes, cuando le dije a mi primo que vendría el pensaba que era una pésima idea, que no podría adaptarme aquí, pero cuando te vio en acción pude convencerlo del viaje, además, que te da el visto bueno.

Disculpa, si tu eres She-Hulk, un modelo para todas nosotras por ser una de las pocas heroínas que existen –Juri por una extraña razón no deseaba hacer la siguiente pregunta- quien es tu primo.

Pues, mi primo se llama Bruce Banner –todas las chicas se quedaron estaticas de miedo, Ivy deseaba saber de lo que hablaban igualmente Naruto- mejor conocido como El Increible Hulk.

QUUEEEEEEEEEE –en ese momento Ivy y Naruto desearon tener tapones para los oídos porque se quedaron sordos-.

Con Tsunade

Mientras las chicas le explican a Ivy y Naruto sobre Hulk, Tsunade estaba en una reunión de Consejo, donde les habia llegado un ultimátum de la Alianza sobre subir de Rango ninja a Naruto, al enterarse las otras Aldeas que su héroe aun es un Gennin patea-traseros mas poderoso del mundo no era una buena señal, los civiles trataban de encontrar lagunas para no acceder al ultimátum mientras los ninjas solo suspiraban resignados, la terquedad de sus contrapartes no tenia limites, los ancianos que sobrevivieron como cucharachas también pensaban que el rubio se habia ganado el ascenso con creces, Chunnin no era una opción obviamente. Despues de una hora de discusión los Civiles aceptaron el ascenso a Jounnin de Elite con una condición que cambiaria la vida en Konoha para siempre.

Aceptamos el ascenso de Naruto Uzumaki con una condición –el consejo de clanes veía venir eso y nuevamente suspiraron resignados- el debe comprometerse con al menos 3 mujeres, para preservar su legado Uzumaki como Namikaze –Tsunade que no habia participado en la reunión solo arqueo la ceja y una enooorme sonrisa de victoria zurco sus labios- espero que no haya problema con eso Hokage-sama.

Por mi no lo hay problema honorable consejo, solo espero que sean mujeres que Naruto realmente ame y no solo sea por interés –los Consejeros asienten- ok, anbu –un anbu con mascara de oso aparece- trae a Naruto Uzumaki en este instante, si esta acompañado no hay problema, ellos pueden venir –el anbu asiente y desaparece- quiero ver la cara del Consejo cuando Naruto llegue con algunas de sus novias jejejeje –Shizune supuso lo que su maestra pensaba y ella reia como colegiala, el anbu apareció en segundos diciendo que no se encontraba en su domicilio- ohh, veamos –ella hace una pequeña nota- toma, puedes encontrarlo aquí, no tardes –el anbu desaparece nuevamente- jejejejeje –por coincidencia Shizune la imitaba provocando que todo el mundo las mirara como si estuviesen locas-.

Con el Anbu

Debe ser aquí –el ninja decidió que mas rápido se transportaba mediante un Sunshin dentro de la propiedad, desapareció pero reapareció en el mismo lugar- pero que –intento saltar el muro pero fue repelido- ahora que –intento saltar el muro varias veces teniendo el mismo resultado –CON UNA CHINGADA QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.

Se le ofrece algo señor enmascarado –Sakura aparecia en la puerta sorprendiendo al anbu que nunca habia visto a esa chica ni mucho menos vestida de ese modo- si viene a vender cosas lo siento, no aceptamos vendedores ambulantes.

Ehhh no, no vengo a ello, estoy aquí por una encomienda de Tsunade-sama –Sakura asiente- ella pide la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki en la Sala del Consejo y me dijo que si el estaba acompañado, podrían venir sus visitas.

Entendido, yo le dare el mensaje –Sakura cierra la puerta y el anbu solo escucha un grito que decia asi- MI AMOR, LA PECHUGONA TE LLAMA –al enmascarado le sale una gota estilo anime al escuchar como llamaron a la Hokage, segundos despues Sakura regresa junto con el rubio y su sequito de féminas sorprendiendo al enmascarado- vamos, vamos, no debemos hacerla esperar.

Espera un segundo –el rubio hace 100 clones dejando anonadadas a las féminas y claro, para Sayaka y Orchid les dio otra idea- terminen de acondicionar la casa despues vayan a esta dirección por las cosas, Saya-chan se encargara de supervisar la decoración despues –la pelirroja se sorprendió que Naruto le tuviese esa confianza en poco tiempo solo se ruborizo y asentía rápidamente- directo y sin escalas, a la Torre Hokage.

El Anbu estaba anonadado, un ejercito de mujeres seguia ciegamente a Naruto Uzumaki, el pensó que a esto se refería la Hokage por si estaba acompañado, pero era casi un ejercito de chicas, le estaba entrando una envidia de la buena y optando por la paz se retiro para notificarle a la Hokage, este apareció en seguida notificándole a su líder que el estaría ahí dentro de poco pero su voz era casi recriminatoria, Shizune y Tsunade estallaron en carcajadas extrañando a los presentes que mas que uno pedia una satisfactoria explicación.

Tsunade-sama, usted sabe algo que desee compartir con todos nosotros –Tsume habia tenido suficiente, la ojimiel solo levantaba la mano como diciendo "esperen un poquito" y su risa disminuía poco a poco- de que nos perdimos.

Hace exactamente una hora, hubo un evento que cambio la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, ya sea cambiando su vida para bien o para mal, el lo esta tomando muy bien –otro anbu aparece dciendo que Naruto Uzumaki habia llegado con visitas- déjenlo entrar, si sus visitas desean entrar también, no las detengan –el Consejo estaba mas confundido- como desearía una cámara en estos momentos –shizune le dice que ella estaba lista- por eso te quiero jejeje.

Con Naruto

Ok, conmigo entraran Jade-chan, Orchid-chan, Ada-chan, Sayaka-chan, Athena-chan, Nogiku-chan y Jenn-chan, estas ultimas para presentarlas ante la Hokage –todo mundo asiente pero She-Hulk tenia una duda y le pregunto al rubio que diría sobre su apariencia- podrías decirles que es tu rasgo sanguíneo, pero que solo unos pocos de tu familia han podido despertarlo –la chica de piel verde asiente con una gran sonrisa- hora de la acción –el grupo entro al recinto y cabe decir que cuando vieron al grupo que acompañaba al rubio se quedaron de a 6, Shizune aprovechaba la situación y les tomaba fotos para futuros chantajes, los varones solo tenían una frase en su cabeza "Maldito bastardo suertudo" las pocas mujeres estaban celosas de que las chicas mostraran un mejor cuerpo que ellas mismas- ehhmm, porque fui requerido baa-chan.

He recuperado mi apodo, soy feliz –ella lloraba estilo anime y en su cabeza una chibi Tsunade bailaba por la victoria obtenida- has sido llamado referente a tu status ninja, a la Alianza no le ha gustado para nada que nuestro héroe siga siendo un Gennin que a palabras de la Mizukage puedes patearle el trasero a quien sea y tiene mucha razón, el Consejo delibero que puedes ascender a Jounnin de Elite, pero con una condición –las chicas por si las moscas se preparaban para una pelea, aunque desigual tenían el factor sorpresa, She-Hulk- que tengas por lo menos 5 esposas para adjudicarte el Rango.

REUNION DE CHICAS –Jade tomo al grupo de féminas y salieron de la sala, solo que cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, algunos pudieron ver a mas mujeres del otro lado de la puerta y ponerse como papel blanco e imitando a los pescados con ojos grandes y abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez, Tsunade por educación trataba de no morirse de la risa y el rubio nerviosamente solo se rasca la nuca, algunos consejeros lo miraban como si pidieran explicaciones sin que una palabra les saliera de su boca- ok, nueva situación, a Naruto-kun se le dara el ascenso a su carrera que tanto merece –todas las mujeres celebraban el suceso y obviamente hubo algunos disparos, y habia un grupo recién llegado que ella obviamente miro pero desestimo de inmediato- luego nos presentamos ok, para que nuestro futuro esposo obtenga ello, el debe contraer matrimonio con al menos 5 mujeres.

QUEEEEE –en toda Konoha se escucho ese grito que parecía lamento-.

Pequeñas anotaciones, algunos personajes son conocidos y otros no como Nogiku Nago, ella es un personaje de unas ovas Hentai llamada 15 Bishojo Hyoryuki, me parecio interesante colocarla aqui por su rol como profesora, ella podria enseñarle a Naruto sobre su mundo y varias cosas mas, Gabrielle Rha Shii, es un personaje de Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, ella es una Selkie, una especie de cazadores que viven de la naturaleza, a mi juicio les recomiendo el juego, otra personaje llamada Sayaka Ichinose, ella es un personaje de otras ovas Hentai llamada Cleavage, ella es una profesora de Arte con la especialidad en dibujo, su inclusion fue un debate mental muy grande pero diganme, ustedes no la incluirian, ademas entre ella y Nogiku son competencia directa contra Tsunade, sin mas que decir me despido, BloodEdge fuera, paz.


	2. Llegan los Problemas

aqui la conti de este fic mis grandes seguidores, he hecho caso a todas sus sugerencias y algunas pueden ser posibles, otras tendria que repensarlas como la de admitir a Hiroko-sensei de Bible Black y a unas madres que se dejaron llevar por la lujuria (aunque podria tomarlas como una rehabilitacion propia para su redencion) solo tengo que pensar muy bien como incluirlas para que comiencen su camino a la iluminacion.

Zafir09: tienes enormes ideas y me agradan muchas cosas que mencionaste, en este capi veras como una de ellas comienza a recapacitar y comenzara su largo y doloroso camino hacia el perdon del rubio, ademas de unas cosas que te haran cachetear a unas kunoichis del mundo ninja, sobre las bijuu, solo tendre que pensar que apariencias humanas tendrian y poder darles un rol.

sin decir mas, aqui les dejo la conti

En otro Mundo

En una escuela que se encontraba en la cima de una colina, digna de una reputación en la cual las mujeres estudiantes ahí son peleadoras de renombre, existe la jerarquía de los Dragones, conformado por la Elite de cada año escolar, pero no hablemos de ellas, sino de una mujer que era la candidata perfecta para ser la Dragon de 3er año pero por causas fuera de sus manos no pudo ser, ella se llamaba Naomi, una estudiante que decidió mantenerse fuera de las peleas y pleitos para concentrarse mas en sus estudios, aunque eso no implica que no deje de entrenar su bien desarrollado cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría, en estos momentos ella se encontraba en el patio de la escuela comiendo sus sagrados alimentos, como ella tiene una dieta de proteínas para aumentar su masa muscular tampoco exageraba, ella se alegraba de estar sola, realmente no deseaba ser el foco de atención como lo hace sus rivales Kyoka y Ayane, sin esperarlo otra chica toma asiento a su lado pero ella decidió ignorarla.

Lindo dia –la chica parecía hablar a la nada y Naomi solo la miro sin girar su cabeza- te he seguido y he escuchado muchas cosas de ti Rangiku Naomi –ahora capto toda la atención de la chica, era su objetivo- dime, estas feliz con la vida que llevas?

Sabes que eso fue un golpe bajo –la chica solo baja su bento y suspira resignada- y puedo dejarte inconciente por ese atrevimiento –en ese instante Kyoka y su sequito pasaban por ahí y escucharon las palabras de Naomi- pero no tengo ganas de nada, y simplemente mi vida apesta, desearía tener un poco de emoción además de las peleas.

Puedo entenderte perfectamente, deseas salir de la monotonía y sentir nuevas emociones –la chica de su mochila saca una esfera como la que tenían Ada y Jade, además de Orchid- mira detenidamente el cristal y dime tu opinión.

Kyoka, una estudiante estrella de esa escuela, además de ser la mas poderosa del mismo, estaba que se le cocian las habas, ella veía como a Naomi se le iluminaban los ojos sin dejar de mirar el cristal, en cierto momento ella chillo como toda una fan, miro a la chica y como si supiera lo que pensaba ella asintió con la cabeza emocionando mas a la chica, cuando escucho de la chica que veria su infancia sus ojos se abrieron mas, Naomi estaba aterrada, como si viese la peor película de terror de la historia, las lagrimas no esperaron en aparecer haciendo que el rimen de sus pestañas se corriera por sus mejillas, pareciera que ella no pudo mas y le devolvió la esfera a la chica que asiente pero no la guarda, la chismosa deseaba saber que pasaba.

Naomi, fuiste elegida para tener una mejor vida –la chica sin dejar de llorar miraba a la misteriosa chica- de todas las chicas de este mundo, fuiste la elegida para ir al mundo del joven e iniciar de cero, además de poder conocerlo mejor, ayudarlo con su pasado y porque no, casarte con el –la chica sabia que Kyoka escuchaba y sus compinches igual, a la primera estaba que se la llevaba la cachetada guajolotera- pero te advierto, otras mujeres de otros mundos estan con el por el mismo motivo que te platique, ellas como tu son peleadoras, pero no levantaran armas, puños o patadas si la situación lo amerita, ellas solo desean tener una vida mas simple y nueva, dime, aceptas la oferta de una mejor vida y posiblemente llena de aventuras y situaciones vergonzosas en el futuro, o prefieres quedarte aquí en la monotonía de tu vida.

A que te refieres con situaciones vergonzosas –Naomi arqueo su ceja mientras la chica solo con su dedo índice tanteaba su mentón pensando en una respuesta y la cual vino en las palabras de "cuando las chicas te cachen a ti y a Naruto-chan en situaciones comprometedoras, por ejemplo, en medio del sexo" logrando que la chica se ruborice escandalosamente- bueno, al menos tengo unas buenas armas para esos eventos –mirando su cuerpo detenidamente- es una situación de ganar-ganar, acepto gustosamente.

Ok, entonces vamos por tus cosas a tu habitación y partiremos –Naomi asiente pero ve que la chica no se mueve- sucede algo?

Adelantate, hay un asunto pendiente que debo saldar –Naomi sin entender asiente y se retira de ahí- ya puedes salir Kagamiin Kyoka –la mujer mas poderosa del instituto salia de su escondite con una enorme sonrisa de confianza pero nada de arrogancia- que deseas de una servidora de Kami.

Que le hiciste a esa perdedora para que cambiase su perspectiva, ella era mi rival directa para ser una Dragon, pero claro, nunca me superaría con esa mentalidad que tiene ahora –la enviada que es como un angel solo arquea la ceja y le dice "ella tiene algo que tu no tienes"- ja, yo soy la perfeccion en esta escuela y me dices que esa perdedora tiene algo que yo no, muéstramelo.

Facil, ella tiene humildad, pero que se puede esperar de una "Dragon" –nombrando el honorifico entre comillas usando sus dedos- y el famoso titulo de Dragon no te serviría a donde enviare a Naomi, si te comparo con las mujeres que llegaron ahí, tu serias la mas débil –eso termino por enfadar a Kyoka, que solamente se perfilo hacia la chica que la miraba con aburrimiento- veamos lo que tienes.

**Kouryuu Gouken **–Kyoka usando el estilo de baile familiar apareció en un borron frente a la chica que ni siquiera habia tomado una posición de combate, el puño de Kyoka a escasos milímetros del rostro de la chica, ella solo abre mas sus ojos y se produce el impacto, una espesa nube de polvo se levanto dejando la gran incognita, no tomo mucho tiempo que la nube se disipara y mostrara una escena que jamás habrían pensado ver, el poderoso golpe de su sempai era detenido por un dedo de la chica, Kyoka no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian- pero como, este es mi mejor golpe.

Si este es tu mejor golpe, no tendrías suerte de sobrevivir contra la mas débil que seria la futura señora Uzumaki, si lo ponemos de la escala del 1 al 100 tu estarías en un 77, la mas débil esta en un 91 –como si fuese a hacer un decopin ella golpea el bóxer de Kyoka sin mucho esfuerzo rompe el arma de su rival sorprendiendo a todas- ahora si me disculpas, tengo deberes que atender –ella le lanza la esfera a Kyoka haciendo que la atrape sin entender que pasaba- te dejare eso como un regalo, y te visitare en un futuro.

Kyoka no se dio cuenta cuando la chica desapareció, ella solamente miraba la esfera detenidamente pensando si podría ver lo mismo que Naomi vio hace momentos, que la habia vuelto casi una fanatica y que la hizo devolver por poco el desayuno, también vio los restos de su bóxer en el suelo, ella solo se quedo de pie extrañando a sus compinches, ella miro nuevamente la esfera y sujetándola con fuerza como si deseara romperla se juro estas palabras.

Encontrare lo que me ocultan y lo que Naomi vio aquí, tal vez con ello podre tener un poco de diversión en mi vida, no dejare que esa perdedora me gane, como me llamo Kagamiin Kyoka –la chica mas fuerte del instituto se ha jurado una meta, aunque no sea fácil de alcanzar ella cumpliría sus objetivos, de una manera u otra-.

De regreso al Naru-mundo

Entonces es unánime –todas las chicas asienten y Jade solo asiente- bueno, es cierto, todas queremos una oportunidad y pelear justamente el primer dia de conocernos es de locos, ire a comunicar el mensaje.

Jade entro al recinto y vio como Naruto trataba de desviar el tema de las chicas y su presencia en el lugar, la morocha estaba feliz porque si podía ser feliz, aunque un poco acosada, pero es algo que no se arregle con unos golpes y listo, la chica se acerca al rubio y le susurra al oído, todo mundo noto la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio y para corroborar le pregunta a la chica si es verdad, ella solo asiente con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa aun cuando su rostro este cubierto con una mascara.

Cuanta son para al menos prepararme mentalmente jejeje –Jade le dice que como unas 15, y es poco por si llegan mas en momentos mas adelante, el rubio suspira resignado y asiente- aceptare la condición de casarme, pero bajo cierto requisito, será una boda masiva.

Todo mundo se pregunto del porque del termino boda masiva, solamente Tsunade y Shizune trataban de no reir mas, Jade mira a Naruto y el rubio asiente, ella sabiendo lo que pasaría despues se dirigió a las puertas del recinto y las abrió de par en par dejando entrar a todas las mujeres que venían con Naruto, cabe destacar que Tsume, Mebuki y otros concejales femeninos estaban con la boca por los suelos y emanaban una enorme cantidad de celos por los cuerpos de cada chica que estaban frente a ellas, los hombres no eran mejores ya que algunos trataban de reprimir grandes hemorragias nasales y no podían despejar la mirada de esa panorámica frente a sus ojos, ya que si veian hacia otro lado estaba otra mujer mas luciendo ropas mas atrevidas.

Bueno, porque no se presentan debidamente frente al Consejo chicas –Naruto razono con ellas además de ver las caras nuevas- y si quieren decir algo mas que su nombre, siéntanse libres.

Yo ire primero –la chica que dijo eso se gano miradas no santas- YO LLEGUE PRIMERO, SE AGUANTAN –todas se resignan de volada- mi nombre es Jade, princesa del Reino de Edenia, kunoichi altamente entrenada.

Soy Ada Wong, Agente del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, un gusto –ella planifico con las chicas un pequeño cambio en su profesión para que no se metiera en problemas-.

Orchid, Oficial de Policia entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo –Tsume no le quitaba la vista de encima gracias al vestuario de la chica-.

Mila Rose, guerrera Amazona, una tribu gobernada solamente por mujeres –esas palabras sorprendieron a todo mundo-.

Kurokami Medaka, presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, no me subestimen solo por ser estudiante –nadie creía que alguien de su edad tuviese un cuerpo como el de ella- y tengo 18 años.

Sakura Kasugano, estudiante de preparatoria y practicante del Antsatsuken, un gusto conocerlos –y hace su típica reverencia-.

Natsu Ayuhara, capitana del Equipo de Voleyball de mi escuela, no por practicar deporte no significa que sepa dar golpes –ella se presentaba haciendo rebotar su pelota dando a entender un poco de s deporte-.

Ran Hibiki, periodista del Club de m escuela, me gustaría descubrir los secretitos de cada uno de ustedes jejeje –claro que lo decia en broma pero uno que otro se puso palido-.

Aoi Himezaki, estudiante y líder de una pandilla conformada por mas de 100 mujeres –ella dejo a mas de uno con la palabra en la boca-.

Isabella Valentine, hija de los Condes Valentine, juro por espada proteger a mi Señor Naruto –ella mostraba su espada dejando a las féminas del Consejo muy chiquitas por el cuerpo que la peliblanca se cargaba-.

En las Entradas de Konoha

Un grupo de varones regresaba de una misión larga pero exitosa, eran Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Iuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai y otros jounnin que no vale la pena mencionar (Lee) entraban por la puerta grande como si se sintieran los reyes del lugar, por otra de las entradas se daba un acontecimiento algo nunca visto, un gran numero de mujeres que vienen de varias aldeas reclamban ver a Naruto Uzumaki, los guardias solo suspiraron resignados y les sugirieron que vayan a la Torre Hokage para hablar con su líder y su solicitud sea realizada.

Ambos bandos no se encontrarían hasta la oficina de Tsunade, la secretaria les dijo que estaba en una junta y que debían esperar, todo mundo asintió y pues tomaron lugares para su mayor comdidad, Kakashi habia reconocido a la mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, todas eran kunoichis que se hicieron de un nombre en sus pueblos despues de la guerra o incluso antes ya eran conocidas, entre ellas estaban Kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage Oonoki, Samui, Karui, Mabui de Kumo, unas kunoichis de Suna que se hicieron de un nombre como Matsuri y Sari, de Kiri venían las renacidas Ameyuri Ringo y Mei Terumi, y otras que apenas conocían los Jounnin.

En la Sala del Consejo

Todas las chicas terminaron de presentarse y como dijo Naruto, háganlo a su manera gracias a Sayaka hubo muchos varones desmayados con hemorragias nasales y sonrisas lascivas y las mujeres deseaban tener el cuerpo de la pelirroja o de su compañera Nogu, Tsunade se sorprendió de ver a mujeres con rasgos animales como Makoto Nanaya, ella parecía tener cola y orejas de una ardilla, Felicia y como su nombre lo dice tiene rasgos felinos muy notorios como cola, garras y orejas, otra mujer con rasgos gatunos llamada Durell, ella usaba una bata de hospital dando a entender que era doctora, todas ellas con cuerpo muy bien trabajados para el caso de Makoto y Felicia y exuberante en el caso de Durell, 3 mujeres que platican muy amenamente con Jenn, ellas se presentaron como Emma Frost, Psylocke y Natasha Romanov, ellas eran grandes amigas pero tuvieron que separarse debido a sus ocupaciones, habia un par de chicas que de inmediato hicieron amistad con Athena y ellas se llamaban Juvia Loxar y una mujer llamada Luise Meyrink, además de una chica recién aparecida llamada Nagase.

Y, señores del Consejo, no habrá inconveniente alguno de que estas señoritas se casen con Naruto Uzumaki –el Consejo reacciona y la miran como si estuviese loca- ya he hablado con ellas y no hay problema, de no ser asi ellas estuviesen en un interrogatorio ahora mismo.

P…pero Hokage-sama, DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIERON –Tsunade les dice que vinieron de distintas partes del mundo, nada fuera de lo común pero el arrebato de una civil que no es Mebuki seguia- COMO QUE NADA FUERA DE LO COMUN, SOLO MIRELAS.

Que vengan de distintas partes del mundo no significa que tengan nuestras costumbres consejal, asi que no discrimine a las señoritas que hicieron un largo viaje a Konoha –los Consejeros mejor se quedaron callados- Naruto, ya puedes –un anbu aparece y le susurra a la ojimiel que tenia visitas además de los Jounnin que venían a presentar su reporte de misión- Naruto, si deseas quedarte un poco mas, llegaron unas personas que si las conozco bien causaran muchos problemas, la sesión ha terminado y –de la nada y como chismosos de lavadero varios concejales entre ellas mujeres y unas jounnin acorralaron al gran grupo para comenzar el juego de las 20 preguntas- ire a despejar camino Naruto, te aviso cuando el camino este libre.

Unas cuantas chicas acorralaron a Sayaka y Nogu para preguntarles como es que sus pechos son naturales, las kunoichis estaban sin habla cuando escucharon de Jenn que su apariencia verdosa se debía a su rasgo sanguíneo que le proporciona fuerza sobrehumana, resitencia, velocidad y flexibilidad a niveles que las kunoichis envidiarían, Psylock, Emma y Natasha solo se mantenían al margen, pero asentían a cada palabra de Jenn porque tambien tienen lo suyo a base de rasgos sanguíneos o entrenamientos a morir, justamente en ese instante por la puerta entraba Naomi Rankigu que recién llegaba de su mundo.

Hola, hay alguien aquí, me perdi porque alguien me dejo cerca diciéndome que mi objetivo se encontraba cerca y –la chica se detuvo cuando miro al rubio, no se si fue ella o alguien ayudaba a la vista debido a que alrededor del rubio parecía tener un aura dorada o algo por el estilo, ella solo reacciono de una forma, tacleando al rubio- ERES MAS GUAPO EN PERSONA.

Quien lleva la cuenta –Ada asiente sosteniendo el block de notas- solo queda esperar y –Jade miraba a la chica con seriedad- ella entrena para el combate, interesante.

En la Oficina

Si eso es todo, pueden retirarse –los Jounnin asienten y se van de la oficina, y solo restaba la fuente de un enorme problema en el futuro, las mujeres que llegaron a Konoha, Tsunade suspiro pensando a que venían, era una excelente causa, pero como tomarian el que ya alguien les llevaba la delantera- ahora, puedo saber el motivo de su llegada a Konoha.

Creo que hablo por todas ellas, y si no me equivoco, queremos formar una relación con Naruto Uzumaki –las kunoichis asienten con enormes sonrisas por las palabras de Mei- además le estaríamos ayudando a resurgir su clan sin prejuicios ni nada, además es muy conocido en todo el continente elemental lo que ellas le hicieron.

Ni me lo recuerdes, tuve que lidiar con ello por unos meses Mei –la ojimiel saca una botella de sake y 2 platos, los cuales llena ofreciéndole uno a Mei y ella agradece el gesto- y quien se quedo a cargo de Kiri –Mei responde inmediatamente Ao- solo espero que no meta la pata en poco tiempo, díganme, esto es solo mera curiosidad, que le harian a una chica si ella se les adelanto.

Exactamente a que se refiere con adelanto Tsunade-sama –Samui entrecerró la mirada y cruzaba sus brazos para dar un porte de mujer dominante, un anbu aparece a lado de la ojimiel y le susurra al oído, y de acuerdo a la reacción de ella fue algo que esperaba- que nos esta ocultando.

Yo, nada, solo les digo que si una chica de aquí, ya sea civil o kunoichi se les haya adelantado y formo una relación seria con Naruto, que harian –las chicas por fin entienden lo que Tsunade deseaba decirles con un ohh- que le harian a la chica.

Todas se reunieron en bola para discutirlo, al ojo de Tsunade parecía que todas venían con la idea de compartir a Naruto sin que el tuviese algo que decir u opinar, ellas mandarían en la vida del rubio, pero lo bueno para el es que tiene casi todo un ejercito que puede protegerlo a capa y espada, además esta que Naruto ya se habia marchado de la Torre con sus mujeres y eso le ahorraba un encuentro que terminaría en baño de sangre, la bolita de mujeres se disperso y Samui tomo la palabra por el Equipo.

Fácilmente le sugeriríamos que se aparte de nuestro camino, pero si ella se resiste, tendrá un lugar privilegiado en Cuidados Intensivos –Tsunade ahora lucia seria, ella corroboro que ellas lo harian por otra razón, traer el Clan Uzumaki a las distintas naciones, aunque fuesen aliadas era toda una abominación, como Hokage era algo que ella haría, pero como la única pariente viva de Naruto no permitiría esas cosas- podríamos ver a nuestro futuro esposo ahora?

El no se encuentra en la aldea en estos momentos, salio a una misión en solitario –las chicas se miran y se convencen que el puede estar bien, no por nada era el ninja patea-traseros mas fuerte del mundo- si la misión no se extiende mucho creo que dentro de unas 3 semanas el esta aquí.

Ohh, asi que el esta de misión, no importa, podemos esperarlo aquí en Konoha si no te importa –Tsunade asiente pero en su mente una versión chibi de ella ya estaba haciendo planes de batalla y que chica del rubio se enfrentaría a las kunoichis y recetarles algo de "humildad"- donde podremos alojarnos.

Creo que en los departamentos que recién terminaron de remodelar estaría bien para todas ustedes –las kunoichis asienten satisfechas- además, no muy lejos de ahí esta el departamento de Naruto y les sera mucho mas fácil avistarlo cuando regrese.

Lo tomamos Tsunade –la ojimiel les pasa un juego de llaves a cada una de ellas y unos documentos extra como títulos de propiedad y otros de poca importancia, Mei le sonríe y sale de la oficina seguida de todas las demás- buenas tardes.

Tsunade se despide de ellas con una sonrisa amistosa, cuando se cierra la puerta y no siente su presencia chasquea los dedos haciendo que aparezca un anbu, ella rápidamente escribe unos renglones y le da indicaciones al enmascarado que se lo entregue a Naruto lo mas rápido posible y que estaría en su nueva casa, y tambien le pidió que sea discreto y que nadie lo viera o habrá muchos problemas, el enmascarado asiente y desaparece en un puff, la ojimiel solo suspiro ante la inminente guerra que pronto llegaría.

En unas Termales en Konoha

Aunque fuese una orden de Tsunade para que se relajaran, todas estaban muy tensas, no se explicaban porque un grupo de mujeres con mejores cuerpos y para sus ojos altamente entrenadas estuviesen locas por Naruto, no era lógico, claro que el tenia la fama que lo respaldaba pero era inaudito, como paso, quien les paso el chisme porque a leguas no eran de este mundo, Hinata se estaba ahogando nuevamente en sus celos, Anko no ayudaba con sus comentarios de que le tenia ganas a la princesita como le llama a Jade, Kurenai pudo calmarlas afortunadamente y les dijo que en unos días platicarían con ellas para sacarles la sopa.

Como si eso ayudara de mucho Nai-chan, solo miralas, aparecen de la nada y le declaran amor incondicional, no es común que pase –aunque no le guste a la ojirroja, Anko tenia razón, como podían vivir con ello- me molesta mucho.

Anko, tu y todas nosotras tenemos ya una pareja, debemos hacer lo mejor que es alejarnos de Naruto, lo usamos y no tenemos nada que reclamarle –Kurenai daba otro buen punto, pero para lastima de ella sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos- para que hablo, nunca me escuchan.

Me va a perdonar sensei, pero quien dice que ellas no son unas lagartonas interesadas solamente en el titulo que Naruto-kun posee –Hinata estaba en esos momentos llamados "bipolaridad critica"- pero yo ya tengo a Kiba-kun y no quiero meterlo en problemas, ESO NO ES EXCUSA, LIBERAREMOS A NARUTO-KUN DE ESAS LAGARTONAS.

Esto es una perdida total, si ustedes se meterán en ello, háganlo, pero no me inviten porque no pondré mi frágil relación profesional con Naruto en juego –Kurenai salía de las termales muy molesta gracias a la terquedad de sus amigas- pero, si meten la pata, no vengan llorando a mi casa.

Con Naruto

Bueno, esto se pone interesante –detrás del rubio y por encima de su hombro Jade, Ada y Orchid miraban la nota que Tsunade les envio y la ultima fue a comunicarles el chisme a todas las residentes de la nueva casa Uzumaki- cuanto tiempo creen que pase antes de la primera piedra.

Una semana despues o antes si tus "compañeras" no abren antes la boca o hacen una estupidez –Naruto suspira resignado, sabia de la terquedad de Sakura e Ino y seria un enorme problema- sera mejor prepararnos a lo que viene Naruto-kun, sera nuestra prueba de fuego, verdad Ada.

Me quitaste de la boca las palabras Jade –Durell llamo la atención de todo mundo pidiendo que se reunieran en el jardín trasero- veamos que nos quiere decir nuestra doctora de cabecera.

Con Durell

Ella en su mundo es la medico en jefe de la nave de exploración Catian a otro mundo que el cual se llamaba igual que el de ellas y para evitar problemas de identidad cambiaron su nombre a Cathia, cuando llegaron a la Tierra y Eris fue la primera en hacer contacto, ella no prestaba mucha atención a su ciclo de celo pero para Eris era importante debido a que habia escogido a su pareja, un chico llamado Kio que para salvar a su raza de una invasión Dogian tuvo que asimilar las características de un Catian, la doctora gatuna pensó que si Eris pudo contraer pareja, porque ella no puede, y su oportunidad llego al conocer a Naruto, además de ser un héroe mundial era muy guapo para dejarlo pasar, esto fue una oportunidad única de ganar-ganar y le restregaría en la cara a su capitana y a Eris que su pareja es mucho mejor que Kio.

Me alegro que llegaran, como todas sabemos ahora estamos aquí para tener una vida nueva y empezar de cero, pensaba hacer nuestra estadia un poco mas comoda –todas se sorprenden, Felicia le pregunta a su hermana (ambas tienen rasgos gatunos, es algo fácil de entender) como lo harian- excelente pregunta, en mi planeta contamos con unos pequeños personajes para ayudarnos en tareas domesticas –en ese instante la tierra frente a ella comenzó a moverse y de ahí mismo salieron un pequeño grupo de robots con rasgos gatunos, a diferencia de los que Eris tiene con Kio, estos son del color del cabello de Durell- estos pequeños se llaman Asistoroids, son andorides programados para los deberes domesticos y ayudar en otros servicios.

Tierra, Mundo de Eris

Mi sentido me advierte del nacimiento de mas Neko-tan, necesito verlos y acariciarlos –una mujer vestida de survienta y usando un parche en su ojo izquierdo veía al horizonte- AHÍ VOY NEKO-TAN.

Fin del Capitulo

Omake

Ohhh –era la reacción de todos al ver a los pequeños androides que saludaban a todo mundo-.

Para evitar la confusión entre los Asistoroids, verán que en sus frentes tienen grabado un numero, asi sera mas fácil su identificación –Durell sentía que habia ganado un gran punto a favor de Naruto, no era una competencia, pero ella deseaba tener un lugar privilegiado-querido, que opina de ellos.

Serán una excelente ayuda como tu dices Durell-chan –la doctora sonrio pero no pudo reprimir un ligero rubor por las palabras de Naruto- pero, no habrá problema alguno si ellos salen de la casa y alguien desea tomarlo como su juguete?

Programe a los pequeños con algunos conocimientos ninja, ellos sabran escapar de problemas como tu lo hacias cuando escapabas de los anbu querido –el rubio solo rie nerviosamente con su sonrisa marca registrada haciendo que las chicas se ruboricen- y por lo que escuche antes de la demostración, no podras salir de la casa durante un tiempo.

Durell tiene razón Danna, y no te preocupes, si se necesitan comprar viveres iremos nosotras, obviamente sin llamar demasiada la atención –todas asienten- pero ellas estan descartadas oficialmente –Juri señala a Felicia, Makoto y Durell que solo suspiraban porque era cierto- llamarían la atención rápidamente.

Además esta el hecho de nuestras ropas, no podemos usarlas mucho e igualmente llamaríamos la atención –la observación de Naomi las dejo en blanco, no habia nadie que les diseñara ropa para la época donde estaban ahora-.

No hay problema en ello, si me dejan hacerlo yo puedo modificarles sus ropas –todas las chicas con sorpresa en su rostro miraban la fuente de esas palabras y no sabían que decir- creo que vivir solo me dio unas cuantas habilidades jejeje.

Fin de Omake

Omake 2

Kagamiin Kyoka se hallaba en su habitación, antes de encerrarse le pidió a la servidumbre que si le llevaban la cena a su habitación, ella solo vistió una blusa de tirantes blanca ombliguera y unos shorts cortísimos negros, ella se dejo caer en su cama, habia sido un dia muy raro para ella, la repentina desaparición de Naomi, como fue vencida por una chica que ni siquiera sudo o se movio para detener su ataque mas fuerte y sobre todo romper su bóxer con un dedo, ella solo suspiro pero con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, entre los recuerdos de la mañana recordó la esfera y de inmediato la saco de su mochila y la tomo entre sus manos, ella la analizaba pensando que solo era una esfera ordinaria y pensó que solo era una broma entre la chica y Naomi pero esta comenzó a brillar iluminando toda la habitación, cuando la luz se disemino ella se encontraba en un departamento que no conocía o se le hacia conocido, ella ahora viste unas ropas azules (solo imaginen las ropas de Ino Yamanaka en Kyoka) ella decidió salir del departamento para reconocer su entorno a lo lejos vio algo de luz y ella no necesito ser una genio, se acerco para pedir indicaciones sobre donde estaba y cuando llego a su destino y vio lo que sucedia le congelo la sangre, los adultos y personas que parecían usar pijamas verdes y azules masacraban a un niño rubio, ella no deseaba meterse en asuntos ajenos pero eso que veía era una barbarie, ella se remango unas mangas imaginarias y.

**Kouryuu Gouken **–Kyoka corre hacia al primero que tuviese enfrente con el objetivo de golpearlo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se fue de largo traspasando a su objetivo, ella no se iba a rendir, ella seguia lanzando golpes a todo mundo pero solo lograba el mismo efecto, todos eran traspasados y los adultos solo se dedicaban a golpear al niñor, Kyoka cayo de rodillas abatida, no podía defender al pequeño que casi parecía morir, cuando la muchedumbre se fue ella se acerco al niño tratando de abrazarlo pero tuvo el mismo resultado, lo que siguió le helo la sangre a tal grado que casi tendría un trauma psicológico, el niño con un dedo y un poco de sangre escribia "feliz cumpleaños Naruto" ella no pudo mas y rompió en llanto, el paisaje a su alrededor se volvió blanco y atrás de ella apareció la misma chica que convenció a Naomi- tu otra vez, que quieres.

Disfrutaste la escena verdad, lo que viste fue lo que aterro a Naomi-chan Kyoka, dime tu opinión acerca de lo que viste –ella solo pide una explicación de lo que vio- lo que viste fue la infancia de Naruto-kun, el héroe de todo un mundo ninja, pero digamos "inconvenientes" la aldea no lo ve asi, solo lo mira como un arma que pueden usar cuando quieren y como quieren.

No entiendo bien eso de arma, solo quiero saber, que tiene que ver Naomi, mi rival directa con ese chico –otras imágenes alrededor de ella y la chica se mostraban donde el crecimiento tanto como ninja y persona cambio al rubio, Kyoka no pudo reprimir un rubor- no negare que es lindo, sobe todo con sus marquitas en las mejillas.

Aprecio que te fijaras en eso, veras, no solo Naomi, mas mujeres de otros mundos –nuevamente a su alrededor pasaban imágenes o hazañas de varias chicas que estaban entrenadas para la batalla sorprendiendo a la peliazul- han sufrido de desamores o simplemente estan solas porque sus parejas las dejaron o simplemente no encontraron su corazoncito, mis superiores pensaron "porque no juntar a esas mujeres con Naruto-kun" y sabes cual es el resultado –Kyoka negaba y otra imagen se formo frente a ella, en el cual una mansión estilo oriental terminada con unos pequeños detallitos por ver, en los jardines frontales se veía un gran numero de mujeres que platicaban muy animadamente, Naomi se encontraba entre ellas platicando con una chica que poseía rasgos de una ardilla- ellas aceptaron una vida nueva, comenzar de cero sin importar su pasado o a quienes dejaron atrás, ellas quieren sentirse amadas y corresponder el sentimiento, algo simple en verdad.

Sugoi –Kyoka estaba muy impresionada, la mayoría de las mujeres que veía se veian altamente entrenadas para el combate, otras como Sayaka y Nogu no lo parecían, pero sus cuerpos eran la envidia completa, cuando vio a un grupo de mujeres el color de su piel se fue, sus ojos parecían platos y su boca casi llegaba al suelo- ¿e…es ..real?

Si que lo es, estas viendo a Jennifer Walters, conocida como She-Hulk, junto a Natasha Romanov conocida como la Viuda Negra, Emma Frost y a Elizabeth Braddock, conocida como Psylocke –Kyoka no pudo reprimir un chillido de fan diciendo "ellas son mis heroínas favoritas"- ahora, te puedo llevar alla y que tengas la vida que desees, solo con una condición.

Fin de Omake 2

Omake 3

El Dios que para los cuates se llama Stan no podría estar mas orgulloso de su decisión, aunque habría unas cuantas repercusiones en su dimensión el podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo, además una ayudadita de su chalan llamado Galactus no caería mal, justamente veía una enorme nave voladora que surcaba los cielos de todo el mundo por una simple razón, encontrar a la Viuda Negra que habia desaparecido de su radar y el líder de la nave, un hombre tuerto llamado Nick Fury estaba que se lo llevaba la cachetada porque su mejor agente no aparecia por ningún lado.

Jejeje, eso te enseñara condenado tuerto, mira que creerte Dios frente a mis narices, yo soy tu padre, yo hago y deshago en mi dimensión como se me antoja –sus homologos solo suspiraban resignados, era toda una realidad que en la dimensión que rige Stan un buen numero de personas se creían dioses y le creaban un sinnúmero de problemas al pobre viejito- a veces me arrepiento hacer superhéroes en mi dimensión.

Tranquilo Stan, no es tu culpa, es como dicen por ahí, el poder es muy tentador y cualquier persona querra tenerlo, mira en mi dimensión, como ese idiota de Aizen se creía superior a mi –el viejito asiente con las palabras de Tite Kubo, pasaron cosas similares en su mundo solo porque el quizo jugar con lo paranormal y sobrenatural dando resultado a unos idiotas que se creen que estan a su servicio pero no es asi, como odiaba a la Central 46 de los Shinigamis- ahorita apenas pienso que hacer con unos que se creen muy salsas.

Ni me lo recuerdes, la marina se salio de control y quiere crear una dictadura global usando unas armas ancestrales con la capacidad de desaparecer islas del mapa –Eichiro tambien tenia sus problemas, en especial con un idiota con el ego inflado llamado Akanui- justicia mis polainas, solo sacrifica personas como si no valieran nada.

Si señoras y señores, todos los dioses tenían sus problemas, por ejemplo Mavis tenia que rehacer varias ciudades gracias a la destrucción que provocaba un Gremio de magos con sus peleas sin sentido, Lillith con las inminentes quejas de Shao Khan por no dejarlo invadir Earth-Land, y otras situaciones que simplemente son el dolor de cabeza cada dia de sus vidas.

Fin de Omake.


End file.
